


As You Wish

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, Battle, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Everyone Loves Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Inspired by Princess Bride, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pirates, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Scars, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Two princes promised to each other not wanting what their fathers were forcing on them, only to find each other their own way and destiny is fulfilled.
Relationships: Amara/Cain (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Victor Henrickson/Hael
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	As You Wish

* * *

“I won’t do it,” he groused, shaking his head at his father. “It’s bad enough that you’ve already practically sold Sammy off to the Guard Unit, now this?” 

“Dean, this isn’t...I’m not- this is for your own good. The connections that come with this family are unlike any others in the region,” John said, scrubbing a hand down his face. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it before you understand but I won’t do this. I don’t want to, and-” Dean paused, knowing exactly how hard his next words would hit, but choosing no differently anyway. “Mom wouldn’t have let you do this.” 

John’s hand fell from his face and he immediately looked up at his son, the thought of his late wife causing a hot white pain in his chest, even years later. 

“She loved you and you loved her and it worked out for you because you made it work...and maybe a little bit because she didn’t live long enough to see what you’ve become,” he said, staring his father down, “Or maybe you became this because she wasn’t here, I guess we’ll never know. But I give you my word as the prince and as a man that I will  _ never _ marry without love.” 

“Dean if you could just meet with-” 

Without looking back, Dean turned and stalked out of the room. He didn’t slow down, didn’t go to his room for his things, didn’t wait for someone to stop him. He just made his way to the stables, hugged his brother one last time and rode out through the castle gates on his favorite steed. 

* * *

Castiel’s hand shook as he gripped the glass. His father, Lord Crowley of Craven Hills, was standing in the middle of their current banquet, announcing the engagement of his eldest son to some...prince a few lands over. The eldest son being him, Castiel. The  _ only _ son among the four daughters. Sisters that Castiel referred to many times as demons.

“Please, raise your glasses to help me celebrate this wonderful... _ important _ affair,” Crowley said, sneering in his direction. Castiel glared at him, slammed the glass down on the table and stormed out of the ballroom, his sisters giggling in his wake. 

He wouldn’t….couldn’t do it. Every aspect of his life was controlled, even down to the color of his underthings. No breath escaped his lungs without his father knowing about it. How he thought he would get away from something like this was ridiculous. It had been a false hope he held onto since he was a child.

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out, stifling the urge to scream and rip his hair out. 

There were only a few choices he could make and each one would change the course of his life forever.

One. He could concede and marry whoever this idiot his father had chosen for him. Bow his head in submission and accept the fact that he was just a pawn for everyone to push around.

Two. Take his life out of his father’s hands and end it. His room was on the top floor, it would be easy to step up to the window and all into the trees below. Maybe he wouldn't feel anything once he touched the ground.

Or three. He could leave. There was absolutely nothing here keeping him tied to this place. No friends, no favorite places to hide away in. Nothing. 

Castiel turned on his heel and stormed out of his bedroom. The noise from the banquet was echoing off the walls as he made his way outside, not once looking back.

* * *

  
  
  


Castiel clutched his stomach, gagging as the ship swayed back and forth. A small, minuscule part of him regretted sneaking away on the only ship leaving the harbor right at the moment he arrived. He had no idea who the crew was or how they would react to finding him hiding in the belly of the ship. It’d been a few days now and no one had found him yet. Whoever this crew was, they had enough food to feed several crew members twice over. He didn’t feel too guilty stealing bites of bread here and there. It helped that he was constantly nauseous so he kept his food intake incredibly light.

It could have been hours or even days when he jolted awake, loud voices reaching him down where he was stowed away. Through a small hole, he was able to see that they were stopped at another harbor. He was anxious to get out and walk around, get some fresh air.

It took a while but he was finally able to sneak off quietly, thanking whoever was listening that no one spotted him. 

Dean watched, barely able to resist raising his brow when the little brown kitten of a boy scuttled out of the boat. He’d been facing the ship, Benny facing him, so the man didn’t notice but how he’d missed a stowaway, Dean couldn’t imagine. Still...no harm done it seemed, so he didn’t mention it. 

“I just need you to get me to the Ternmon, from there, I’ll make my own way,” he said, gesturing toward the boat. “Besides, you know I’m good for it...eventually.” 

“That’s not up to me brother, you gotta take that up with the Captain. Gotta tell ya though, he ain’t too kind takin up strays,” Benny said with a small smile. He threw Dean a wink and tilted his head for the guy to follow him. 

Dean didn’t understand what Benny was getting at, though it had been a while since they’d been in touch. Last time he’d spoken with the man he was the captain of his own ship...though he supposed things might have changed a lot in a few short years and he wasn’t going to comment on it, in case it was a sensitive topic. 

He followed along, being led back further on the dock where some of the men were unloading supplies. 

“Hey Lord Robert,” Benny called out, grinning when the old man straightened, his glare already scrunching up his face.

“What the hell you want?”

“Kid here has a question for ya,” Benny said, clapping Dean on the shoulder and then stepped away.

“I need safe passage to the Ternmon…” Dean said, feeling more apprehensive by the moment. “I don’t have much coin on me, and what I do; well I’ll need that for after but I’m a hard worker and I’ve been on boats before, Benny could attest to tha-” 

Bobby snorted at that, “Hm, sure. Whatever, stop wastin my time and tell Benny he’s your babysitter. Now go on and get,” he said, waving Dean away.

Dean jerked his head back in surprise, hmm...that was actually easier than he thought it would be. 

He didn’t wait around though, took off like a shot looking for his old friend, “Hey one more quick question...what time you guys settin’ sail?” 

“Tomorrow before sunrise,” Benny said and then laughed, “Old man actually let you on the ship? That’s new.”

Dean shrugged and with a grin he answered, “It was probably my charming good looks.” 

“Pft, or free labor,” Benny winked, “Alright kid, let’s get you some gear,” he said, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders to drag him off.

* * *

  
  
  


Dean helped out in the kitchen when Benny needed it, and the men on the ship seemed to have noticed the difference. Not that Benny wasn’t a good cook in his own right but some of the guys that had been helping out weren’t too great with following the recipes...or maybe reading in general, was the problem.

They’d been on the sea for nearly three days when the captain cornered him with a bottle of rum and began to sing. Dean wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but he joined in when he could and stayed away from the booze, knowing he’d need to keep a clear head about him. After the ruckus started to die down a bit, and most of the men that weren’t on duty made their way to their beds, he took a seat across from Robert, and offered up a cup of coffee as a means of sobering him up. 

“Thanks kid,” Bobby slurred, taking a long sip of hot coffee. It tasted wonderful and grumbled that he would have to thank Benny for spending some extra money to have extra on the ship.

“So...how you likin the sea?” Bobby asked.

“It’s nice, not my first time out, probably the longest though. I’ve never really been too far away from Caina,” he said, sipping at a cup for himself. 

Bobby nodded, keeping quiet for a few minutes, “Benny told me who you really are,” he said quirking a brow at the kid. Dean flushed and kept his face down, “I’m the only one here who knows. Though, none of the other guys would care. You proved your salt with all the help in the kitchen,” he said, placing his empty cup on the table.

“Well...all the same, I appreciate you keeping it quiet. I-I’m here- I left for a reason,” he said, it wasn’t quite as informative as the man would have liked but it was all Dean could offer at the moment. 

Bobby sucked some air through his teeth and sighed, “We all came from something horrible or just plain stupid. I’ll be honest with ya kid, I’m not the original  _ Lord Roberts _ . My name is Bobby, but the real, original Captain of this ship was about two or three captains before me,” he said.

“You-holy shit, the Dread Captain Roberts?” he said, in awe, excitement tickling his spine. At least until his brain caught up with what he was being told. Then it was like a woosh of disappointment in his gut. It was when his mother told him that Santa Claus wasn’t real, all over again. “Aww man, that-I mean it’s cool don’t get me wrong but...damn I’d hoped there was still somethin’ to that.” 

“We keep the old man’s legend alive, maintain the ship, do some pillaging here and there. Mostly we just stay out on the sea. The Ternmon port is where we mostly call home though,” Bobby said and sighed, “I gotta tell ya though kid, I’m tired.” 

“Nah, I’m sure you’ve got all kinds of good adventures left in you ol’ man,” Dean teased, though he could see the truth of the words in the older man’s eyes. “I’m gonna go clean up the kitchen, the boys made a mess of things in there earlier, you need anything else?” 

Bobby snorted, “Yeah...there’s a pest down in the belly of the ship. Ain’t causin too much trouble, though I think it’s time he come up on deck,” he said.

Dean paused, a flicker of recognition and the memory of dark hair and adorable kitten-like movements and he had to wonder...could it be the same guy? Well, he would certainly find out soon enough, “Yessir, I’ll take care of it.” 

He didn’t even bother going back to the kitchen, not when the possibility of something more interesting awaited him. He snuck down the hull, as quietly as he could, trying not to alert the little kit to his presence. _ If _ it was the kit, anyway. 

Castiel was curled up in a ball in the darkest corner he could find. He was exhausted and hungry. Usually, he would steal some bread and whatever small things he could find that would go unnoticed. He wasn’t sure if it was luck or something else but he’d been finding actual whole bits of food in the waste bags. Today though wasn’t one of those lucky days. 

Dean pretended to rummage through the barrels of supplies, one of the potatoes nearly half gone because the crew was nothing if not easily bought. Spuds about any way you could fix em went over well and not a single scrap of it remained. He poked at a few other things, some flour, sugar, a bucket of lard. With those ingredients he might even be able to give the old boys a treat, not that he was thinking about them in that moment because he heard the kit, the scared little kit that he was sure would scurry away from him given the opportunity. 

So instead of talking directly to him, he kept his lantern and his face turned away, but he still spoke. “I’m thinking some broiled butter salmon and cheesy spuds, maybe a nice juicy cob of corn to go with it. I guess it would be a bit stupid to go through all that trouble just to feed myself though,” he said, his head still turned away. “Then again, I’ve got some remains of our dinner still left in the kitchen that would fill me up, wouldn’t leave enough to even toss away.” 

Castiel pressed down on his stomach when it growled loudly. There was no way that the man who was speaking didn’t hear it. Castiel kept his head down though. 

“Come little kitten, don’t be shy. The captain knows you’re here and he’s not harmed you, didn’t send me to harm you, so you don’t need to starve,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I’ll take you to the galley and fill your belly if you come out.” 

Castiel’s head perked up at that, his eyes wide as he took in the man staring down at him, “H-He knows?” he whispered, voice hoarse from not speaking for so long. There was a kind smile on the other man’s face and Castiel hesitated for a moment before taking his offered hand.

“Of course he does,” Dean said, “He might look old but I don’t think he’s lost a step,” he promised, easing the kit out of his hidey-hole. “Most of the men up top are asleep, the crew that are awake shouldn’t bother you...c’mon, let’s get you some food.” 

Castiel swallowed hard as he followed closely behind the other man. it took until they were nearly in the kitchen for him to notice that their hands were still linked. He blushed but didn’t pull away. The skin contact was comforting.

“I-I’m sorry I snuck on...I-I had to get out...I couldn't stay there anymore,” he said.

“It’s okay, I mean...I’m not the captain but you wouldn’t be the first one of us to be running away from something, or some _ one _ ,” he said, “I’m Dean by the way.” 

Castiel smiled softly, “I’m Castiel,” he said and sat down as Dean started moving around the kitchen.

Dean handed over a small tin of fresh baked crackers, well that morning anyway, claiming them as a snack before getting to the meat of it. “Alright Cas, tell me what it is you want for dinner...you can have today’s leftovers if you’d like, or I can make that broiled butter salmon I was talking about a few minutes ago.” 

“They both sound delicious,” Castiel laughed softly, “Whatever is easier for you Dean, I’ll eat anything right now I’m so hungry.”

“In that case, I’ll do both. I’ll heat you up some of what’s left and that should ease your belly as we wait for the salmon and spuds,” he said, then handing over a glass of his own concoction. “Not to be rude but it smells as if you have a little trouble with the movement of the sea. This should enhance your constitution.” 

Castiel flushed and quickly covered his mouth, “This is the first time I’ve ever been on a ship,” he said, quickly gulping down the drink Dean handed him. It tasted strange but he swallowed it down regardless.

“Little secret,” he said, leaning in closer, “Just between the two of us? I make that for myself even though I’ve been on a ship many times before.” He added a wink and a smile before he went back to his work of heating through the pot of leftovers. 

Castiel smiled and ducked his face, “Well, thank you,” he said softly as his fingers played with the now empty glass, “Even though there have been moments where I regretted this little adventure, it feels amazing to be away.”

“Yeah, the open sea and not having to fend for yourself will give you that…” Dean said, “But tell me little kit, what are you going to do when we get to The Ternmon?” 

Castiel shrugged, “I have no idea to be honest. I have no money...all I own at the moment is what I have on,” he said and swallowed down the spike of fear racing through his chest, “I’m terrified of what’s to come but at least...I’ll be a free man when it happens. Even if it’s to die from starvation.”

Dean looked him over, a softness blossoming in his chest, “Don’t worry, little kit. That won’t happen. I can’t promise you the world, but I can promise you won’t starve,” he said, not realizing how it sounded until the words were already out there. Deciding he didn’t need to take them back, he just added on another choice, “Unless you’d rather strike out on your own, that is.” 

Castiel looked up into Dean’s face and saw something in those bright green eyes of his that he hadn’t seen in his entire life. Kindness. His eyes stung with the need to cry but he fought them back and cleared his throat, “I’d like to tag along, just enough to figure out what I need to do,” he said.

Dean smiled, bowing his head just a little, “As you wish.” 

* * *

  
  


Castiel threw his head back laughing. Bobby was telling them a tale one of his early days as Captain and Castiel was having a hard time catching his breath. Ever since Dean pulled him out of his hiding spot, he was welcomed by the crew with open arms. They put him to work, teaching him anything and everything that involved the ship and where his father would have had a stroke, Castiel was thoroughly enjoying the hard work. He had blisters, a horrible sunburn on his back, and something was going on with his foot that Benny called a hangnail or something. It was painful but it was  _ his _ . 

“Alright boys, I’m heading up to my quarters, get some rest,” Bobby called out, lifting his hand in a wave before turning. Castiel watched him leave and soon, it was just him and Dean again.

“It’s clear out tonight, I want to climb up and look at the stars,” Castiel said with a sigh, “Want to join me?” he asked.

Dean swallowed. He was dealing with the ship's movements but heights..it was something that had always given him a bit of the old sweats. Still...it was Cas asking so, “If you wish for my company, it shall always be yours, kit.” 

Castiel smiled brightly at that and took Dean’s hand to lead the way. He always thought pirates were supposed to be scary and horrible people. Much to his surprise, they were one huge family that took care of each other and were not shy in their affections. Benny and Dean especially. At first Castiel had been nervous to reach out for anything, even if it was to get someone’s attention. Now he could touch at Dean’s hand or give the man a hug without feeling too self-conscious about it. 

They got to the ladder and felt a small tug on his hand. Dean was looking up, the color in his face draining. Castiel tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, “I have a better idea,” he said, changing direction to go to the front of the ship instead.

“If you want to go up, we’ll go up,” he said, though thankfully Castiel continued to lead the way to the bow. “Though I will gladly admit I’m grateful for your change in direction.” 

“It’s the least I can do,” he said and lowered down. It wasn’t as high up as he would have liked but the view was still spectacular. He could see the stars back home but nothing could compare to how they looked out on the open sea. There was no comparison.

“Somehow, I don’t think it is,” Dean grinned, squeezing gently at Castiel’s hand. They took a seat near the tip of the bow and Dean offered a hand to the small of his friend’s back and felt his body tense. “Is the sun really that much of a burden to you, though I suppose you are pale as the moonlight at times. I keep some salve in my pocket if you’d like me to try to soothe the burn.” 

Castiel groaned at just the mention of something to soothe the sting, “That would be wonderful, if you don’t mind,” he said and with Dean’s help, they managed to get his shirt off.

Dean gasped, flinching back from the sight of Castel’s back. It was covered with long gashes, scarred over skin that looked as if it were still flaming with pain even now. “Cas, I-Who did this,” he said, barely able to keep his voice even with the blind rage that he felt flowing through him. 

Castiel flinched. How could he have forgotten? He tried to shrug it off but Dean wasn’t having it. Finally, he gave in and deflated, “My father. Well, he ordered one of his men to do it but regardless, it was him.”

Dean wanted to wage war on the man, wanted to disembody him with his own sword but he forced himself to calm down as his mind told him that no matter what his pride wanted to do,  _ that _ wasn’t really what Cas needed. Instead, he opened the salve and got to work, gently easing the cooling cream over the worst part of the burns as he tried and failed to ignore the scars. Instead, he felt his fingers trailing along the imprints and the urge to kiss them was nearly overwhelming. “However long we shall be in this world, no one,  _ and I do mean no one _ , will hurt you this way again, you have my word.” 

Castiel shuddered and not from just the gentle touches but the firm promise Dean was making to him. Once again he found himself at the verge of tears. This time though, he allowed for a few to fall. He trusted Dean more than he ever thought he could trust someone in his life and knew that his friend wouldn’t tease him for this small weakness. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Always,” Dean promised, gently pulling Castiel’s tunic back down before easing the boy back in against his chest. “You are a treasure, kit. And you should always be treated as such.” 

Castiel sighed softly and relaxed back into Dean’s warmth, gently pulling Dean’s tighter around himself, “It’ll take time to believe that,” he said, “It’s getting easier though.” 

“Cas I-” Dean started, but didn’t really know how to say what he felt, instead he just shook his head and whispered, “Nevermind.” 

They sat like that, looking up at the stars for quite some time before he had to pull away. “You should get some sleep, kit. Soon we reach The Ternmon.” 

“Soon, just a few more minutes,” Castiel said, soaking up as much of the moment that he could.

* * *

  
  


The Ternmon was nothing like Castiel expected. He’d heard stories of drunken fights and the streets littered with human waste. The others laughed at him gawking at how utterly beautiful the city was. It was surrounded by a lush forest and the buildings were gorgeous, making the house he grew up in look like a shack.

“We spread the word a bit that this place is a hell hole. Keeps others away while we keep it the way we want,” Bobby explained with a shrug. Castiel was quickly learning that the pirates were nothing of the myths and legends he was told as a child. 

They got settled in Bobby’s house and that was where they met the lady of the house, a woman by the name of Jody and their daughter, Krissy.. She fed them all and Castiel was ushered into the bath first. Once he was out, he helped Jody and Krissy clean up the mess the others made. There was a fiddle in the corner and Castiel gently touched at it.

“Do you know how to play?” Krissy asked. Castiel nodded, biting down on his lip. It had been one of the few things he enjoyed learning. 

“Well go on then boy,” Jody said with a smirk. Castiel gently took it up and began to play.

Dean rested his head back against the cool tile as the warm water rushed over him. He’d gotten the washing out of the way and then just relaxed under the spray. He was grateful to Bobby for giving him a place to stay while they were in port but if they left again soon it would be weeks before he had such luxuries again and while he’d never admit it aloud, his pampered life meant he’d come to expect certain comforts and doing without them wasn’t as easy as he would have liked. 

When he finally forced himself out so that he could get started on dinner, trying to earn his keep, he started to dry off with a soft fluffy towel. It was then that the music below his feet drifted up and into his ears and he smiled. 

It was a soft, elegant melody that felt ancient and current in the same breath. It drew him closer and he rushed through his dressing, wanting to find the source of its beauty. 

Honestly, he should have known. There had been no greater splendors in his entire life than the ones he’d seen in Castiel’s eyes, or his flushed cheeks, or the way his lips drew into a smile. Of course the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard were emanating from his skillful hands as he strummed the bow across the bridge of a violin. 

Castiel blinked his eyes open when he finished the song and blushed at the awed looks he was getting from nearly the entire crew.

“Well my boy, you’re definitely bringing that when we set sail again,” Bobby said with a little smile, touching the side of Castiel’s face as he passed by him.

“Oh finally! Something pleasant to listen to instead of the belching and snoring!” Benny cried, throwing his head with a laugh.

“Something pleasant indeed,” Dean answered, moving as a wolf stalking its prey. He crouched down in front of him and found the gaze of those ocean blue eyes. “You never cease to amaze me, Kit.” 

Castiel blushed again and playfully pushed Dean’s shoulder.

“C’mon Blue, play us something else,” Benny grinned. Castiel nodded, there were other songs he knew but his new  _ family _ probably wouldn’t enjoy it as much. There was one time he had gotten to sneak off with an uncle to a local tavern. The music he had heard there was amazing. Closing his eyes again he began to play what he hoped was a more lively tune.

The music was good, well played for sure but there was a twinge of disappointment in his belly. Something about the last tune, the openness of it, felt as if his kit- as if Castiel was sharing a piece of his soul with them. Dean craved even more of that, but he didn’t say anything discouraging. It was clear the rest of the men were enjoying the drinking ballads, dancing and grabbing up large glasses of ale as they danced around the large living room. 

Still...Dean had to wonder just how much of himself, Castiel thought he needed to keep hidden. 

After nearly an hour of drinking and dancing, Dean forced Castiel to take a break, grateful that he had when he’d spotted the split calluses on his nimble fingers. 

“It’s been a while,” Castiel laughed softly. Ellen handed Dean some salve and with his friend’s help, they got the split skin taken care of, “It’s nice to do something to make you all smile,” he said.

“You can do that without the violin, Kit.” Dean chuckled, gently rubbing at the messy dark hair. Smiling when the boy rushed to try to put it back under control, not that it ever really was, which he secretly loved. 

“I need to get it trimmed,” he laughed. It was the longest his hair had ever gotten. Deep down, he liked it but any longer and it was going to get in his way.

“Well I can handle that for you,” he offered, smiling at the bit of skepticism on Cas’ face. “I used to cut Sammy’s hair all the time, though...not as short as I’d have liked. He insisted on keeping it long, which is fine if that’s what you want, but it makes him look like a moose.” Mentioning his brother was one of the many ways Dean kept him close to his heart but it still hurt like a knife digging in his chest at times to be away from him. 

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and gently squeezed at his fingers. They’d spent many long nights talking about Dean’s younger brother. One of these days, they would return just enough for Dean to see Sam. 

“I’d like that,” he said and stood up. He returned the instrument to its case and followed Dean.

Dean quickly borrowed a pair of scissors from Ellen and grabbed a razor from the small toiletry bag he’d bought when they reached port. Cas followed him to the wash room and Dean quickly got to work, leaning him back over the sink before cleaning up the longer strands that would drip down into his face when leaned forward.

“You know, that song...the first one, it-it felt special,” Dean said, humming to himself hoping that he wasn’t putting too much on display. He still wasn’t sure what Castiel thought of him. He’d tried as hard as he could to convey that he cared about him, that he was the one bright spot in his life since he’d left home. That he was...different from all the rest of the crew, but either the boy was oblivious or Dean was chicken shit, probably a little of both, because he was fairly sure it hadn’t progressed because Castiel still didn’t understand. 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, “I wasn’t really thinking of anything. I mean...well I was but-” he cut himself off as his skin warmed, “The song started off as something I had played many times but then I just let go. Started to play from nothing,” he said softly.

“I liked it. It was unlike anything I’d ever heard before…” Dean admitted, cleaning up the sides a bit that had overgrown down his ears. “It was quite beautiful,” he swallowed, their faces already pretty close together so that he could get a good look at what he was doing. Dean blinked up into those bright blue eyes and they just drew him in. Without thinking he was barely even a breath away. 

Castiel held his breath as Dean inched closer. All the feelings and thoughts he’d been suppressing for weeks came crashing down and God did he want this. He was just about to lean in that last miniscule inch when someone pounded on the door, drawing an embarrassing squeak from himself as Dean jerked away from him.

Dean growled, toward the door and then gathered himself enough to finish the trim up quickly, before letting Cas have a quick look in the mirror. “How’s that, does it feel any better?” 

“Yes, much better,” Castiel said, running his fingers through it. There was a pang in his chest that appeared the moment Dean moved away. He wanted nothing more than to pull him back in, to tell whoever was on the other side of the door to go away. It was too late though. Dean was opening it for Victor, one of the crewmates. Castiel blushed at the lewd grin on his face and quickly left the bathroom.

Dean sighed watching Cas scurry out like the same scared kitten he’d seen that very first day, scuttling off the ship. “Anyone ever tell you that you have the most horrible sense of time...and decency Vic?”

Victor chuckled, “Aw, I’m sure you’ll have your moment again with the kid. Just go chase him already, stake your claim on your kit,” he grinned, winking at Dean before practically shoving him out of the bathroom so he could close the door. 

Dean kicked the door behind him just enough so that it knocked Vic back a few steps before he went back downstairs, hoping to see Cas again, if he didn’t hide away somewhere all night. 

* * *

  
  


Dean folded the flap over on his small bag, after carefully packing it. He wasn’t really sure where they were going but the men were getting restless so Bobby announced that _The Black Rose_ would be setting sail at daybreak and everyone rushed off excitedly to get some sleep early the night before. 

Even Cas seemed to be pretty stoked to get back to the ship, though he did quietly ask Dean if he could prepare an extra elixir for his stomach as well as if he’d not already done it. He’d shaken his head at that but promised that if he could at all help Cas from being sick, so it should be. 

They were all gathered around the big table, Ellen and Krissy having set out a spread unlike anything he’d seen since leaving the castle. It was more than enough for them and it tasted as good if not better than food of his own making. 

“Three cheers for the missus of the house,” he called, raising his glass of coffee in the air as the others joined in. 

Ellen rolled her eyes, “Enjoy it fellows, it will be a long while before you come back and I know as well as you that the seas can be a harsh lover.” 

“Here here,” he called, and again they followed suit. 

Bobby watched the others eat heartily and enjoyed the beautiful music Castiel as providing. He waited it out for a few minutes before grabbing up Dean’s arm and guiding him away from the others.

“I think it’s time for a new Dread Roberts,” he said softly, placing his pistol in Dean’s hand.

“Oh no I-” Dean started shaking his head. “The others-I’ve only been around for one short journey!” he said, unblinkingly. He still couldn’t believe that Bobby was retiring, much less than the crazy old bat was going to leave everything to  _ him _ to some fancy-ass noble who didn’t know a damn thing. 

“And in that one short journey, you proved your salt kid. I asked around, the vote was you. The ship is yours if you want it,” he said.

“Vote?” Dean mouthed, still mostly in shock from what he was hearing. “I-yeah, yes...I mean fuck, I might screw everything up but I’ll do my best not to,” he said, his awe slack expression turning quickly into a smile as Bobby pulled him in for a long hug. 

“Take care of them, Dean and take care of that boy,” he said, looking over at Castiel, the beautiful young man who brought so much joy to them just by his presence alone, “Listen and lean against Benny and Vic, they’ll help you.”

Dean quickly nodded his agreement, he knew he couldn’t do it alone. And he’d already had every intention of making sure not a single damn thing happened to Castiel. “You have my word, Bobby. I’ll do my best for you, and for them…We should go,” he finished, feeling some emotions building up in him and he was a little scared he wouldn’t be able to hold them in if he stuck around much longer. 

Bobby watched Dean join the others, the knowing smile on Victor’s and Benny’s faces making the ache in his chest ease up a bit. It was time. 

Castiel put down the instrument as Dean came back in, his face scrunched up in some kind of emotion Castiel couldn’t decipher. He reached out for him and gently drew him from the others, “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Dean shook his head but pulled Cas further away from the group. “Bobby-he’s retiring, he uh,” he swallowed, “he made me captain of the ship…” 

"Wait...what? That must be why he asked me-" Castiel's head shot up and he smiled brightly up at Dean, "This is amazing Dean!  _ You're  _ going to be amazing," he said and without thinking, jumped into Dean's arms to embrace him tightly.

Dean clung to him as if his own fate was hanging in the balance, and for longer than most would consider companionable; but Cas wasn’t pulling away so he let himself have the moment. It took quite a bit of force but eventually, Dean pulled himself away from Cas and immediately he mourned the loss of warmth. “It’s almost time to go, are you ready for a Pirates life. Kit?”

Castiel smiled up at Dean and nodded, “Yes, as long as you’re there,” he said and then ducked his face to hide the blush. 

“As many days as you wish for my company, you shall have it,” Dean said, leaning in closer, feeling everything in his body start to tremble until someone cleared their throat right beside him and he damn near hissed in the direction until he saw Benny standing there with his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We’re on our way...is everything ready?” he grunted, pulling away from Cas yet again. 

Benny snorted. Dean looked absolutely furious and Castiel was pouting. He made a note to shove the two into the cabin by themselves and stand guard so they could figure themselves out.

“Sure is,  _ Captain _ ,” Benny grinned with a wink.

Dean took a deep breath and moved toward the exit, clearly adjusting himself on the way. Everyone seemed to be chuckling amongst themselves at him but he paid no mind to it, instead he threatened to keep both himself and Benny from the kitchen which shut them all up quite quickly. 

“Now, point us toward the horizon and let’s get going...adventure awaits.” 

* * *

  
  


Castiel chewed on his lip as he carefully carried the plate and mug of ale towards Dean’s quarters. Their poor captain hadn’t been feeling well the past few days, Castiel took it upon himself to look after him. Then again, that seemed to be Castiel’s job even when Dean was healthy. 

He tapped on the door, pushing it open before Dean could even respond. The man was leaning over his desk, fingers brushing over a map laid over top of it and Castiel smiled fondly, “You should be resting,” he said softly.

“Resting hasn’t been treating me well lately,” he admitted, rubbing at his head. “And besides, there’s always work to be done.” 

Castiel nodded. He set the plate and mug down, then started to push Dean into his chair, “You need to eat at least. If you have enough energy to look over a boring map, you can eat,” he said firmly.

“While I admit the map is boring...I think, I’m absolutely certain it holds the answer I’m looking for,” he said, frowning down at it. He’d been fairly good with strategy, all his life but now whether it was the lack of sleep or something else entirely, his mind was failing him. “Something big is about to happen and I-I can’t figure it out…” 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed. He hadn’t wanted to tell Dean that he knew what was going on. The man was sensitive about showing his own weaknesses that sometimes, it made things worse, “You know you can talk to me about them, right?” 

He stared up at Cas in confusion for a moment until he saw something, something like understanding in those big blue eyes and then he turned away. He focused himself back on the problem at hand. The nightmares could wait, he needed to figure this out. 

“Recently...there’s been some push back by a rebel gang called The Red Knights,” he said, pointing toward the lower half of Xendia,”-and on this side, Craven Hills has armies moving south, slowly...most people haven’t noticed but I received correspondence from a friend at the last port informing me of their movements. They’re not moving on each other so it doesn’t make sense they’re just expanding along the border…”

Castiel winced at the mention of Craven Hills, a place he had once called home. He hadn’t been gone from there for too long but it felt like a lifetime. His eyes trailed along the map and blinked a few times.

“They’re converging,” he said softly. His father Crowley was known for doing things like that, fighting dirty to take out someone in the middle.

“They’re-they’re what?” Dean asked, his gut dropping at the mention of that potential option. If that were the case, his home, his people, were in incredible danger. “They-they can’t be...the Red Knights aren’t known for obeying any King...Surely they wouldn’t-” he said.

“How long….how long do we have til they meet in the middle?” Dean asked himself calculating their rate of movement, he analyzed the map some more and slammed his hand down on the table so hard that the plate and glass Castiel had brought him shook and rattled. 

“Get Benny…” he growled. 

Castiel swallowed what he wanted to say, to warn Dean about his father and just how dirty he handled things. Instead, he left the room to do as he was told. Later, he would have a discussion about Dean ordering him around like some errand boy. But for now, he called for Benny and even further went up top to direct Victor to head towards Dean’s hometown. Without discussion, he already knew where they were going to head to. 

He hurried back to Dean’s quarters and slipped into the room.

“Dean, this could be one hell of a fight, are you sure you want to get involved in this?” Benny asked.

“Benny, it’s my home...if you and the guys,” he said, swallowing hard. “Anyone who doesn’t want to stay with me is welcome to go back out to sea but I need to do this,  _ Sammy  _ needs me Benny and I’m not going to just sit back and watch this happen.” 

“Well, we go where you go Captain, just need to know the plan,” Benny said.

“I’ll try to pull something together...maybe we can have a pow-wow later, you me and Vic..Cas...any of the others that want in but for now I need to head up and talk to Vic, tell him to turn us aro-” 

“It’s already been done Dean,” Castiel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Benny snorted, “I’ll talk to the others Dean, you keep...staring at the map,” he said giving his brother a wink and then clapped Castiel on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Castiel sighed at the food now cold and useless, at least the ale was still drinkable. He grabbed it up and downed half of it, “We’ll reach your home before they can meet up,” he said.

Dean was still worried but he leaned back into his chair and sighed, his worrying wouldn’t power the winds to blow any faster so he might as well take a moment to think. Of course that’s when he noticed his cold food and Castiel’s deep frown.

He winced. 

“Sorry, Kit...sorry I just haven’t been sleeping well and this news is, well it’s not going to make that any easier,” he said, reaching out his hand to draw Cas closer. “How about you, have you been well rested? Your face certainly looks well enough to promote beauty sleep.” 

Castiel squeezed at Dean’s hand and shrugged, “I’ve been sleeping okay. But when you worry, I worry. And...I  _ know  _ you haven’t been sleeping well,” he sighed again, “Please don’t be angry but sometimes I can hear you yelling so I come in here and calm you down.”

“I would never be mad about you coming into my cabin, Kit...though I can’t say I’m not disappointed that you were here and I was none the wiser..” Dean admitted, then he thought back on the nights and how his hellish dreams plagued him, but then ebbed away as if they weren’t there sometimes. He wondered if that was all Cas’ doing. When he figured there might not be another opportunity very soon, Dean looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes and he asked what he’d been longing to ask since nearly the first night they met. “Castiel...am I just a friend, a companion to you? Or would you wish to come to my bed for some other reason than just to comfort me from dreaded mares?” 

Castiel swallowed hard, his eyes looking away from Dean for a moment but like always, he was drawn right back in, “You’ve never been just a companion to me,” he said softly, “From the moment you took me in and took care of me...I’ve wanted you.”

“All you needed to do was ask,” he answered tugging gently on Cas’ hand until he fell into the chair with him, seated sideways across his lap. “It shall always be as you wish.” 

“Well, I didn't want to presume,” Castiel laughed, making himself comfortable. Gently he traced at the lines on Dean’s forehead until they relaxed, “I’d love to share your bed with you, help you keep the nightmares at bay.”

Dean’s smile widened, to an almost smug extent, “And is that  _ all  _ you wish, my little Kit?” 

Castiel was sure his face turned the shade of a tomato but he didn’t shy away this time, “No, I want everything,” he said, proud that he didn’t stammer over his words.

“Hmm,” Dean nearly pushed further, wanting to hear just what his little kitten had been thinking about, but he didn’t. Castiel was clearly already flushed with embarrassment and Dean didn’t want any of their time together to be an unpleasant experience for him. “I think to start, perhaps a kiss...if you wish it so, that is.” 

Castiel traced at Dean’s bottom lip with his thumb, “I do,” he said, barely able to get his next breath. Dean pressed forward and finally, Castiel as able to feel just how soft those lips were. He moaned softly and drew Dean in closer, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

The kiss was like something out of a dream, though there was a slight clumsiness to Cas’ movements as if he didn’t know what to do next, not that he was doing anything wrong, gave him the impression that maybe his kit was only just now being truly appreciated for the first time. It both made him pleased and angry at all those who failed to see just what a treasure he was. 

When he was nearly out of breath, Dean pulled away, guessing Castiel too would be nearing the end of his limits, only just barely going back in for a few small pecks against the red swollen lips, smiling to himself to see just how puffy they were. “Hmm,” Dean said, feeling the same satisfaction that seemed to purr through Castiel. He truly was just like a cat. “And how was that, my kit?” 

“Wonderful,” Castiel hummed, leaning in to rub their noses together and kissed at Dean’s lips a few times, “I’m glad that finally happened,” he chuckled.

“As am I,” Dean promised, “Would you like to try again?” 

Castiel bit his lip, “Yes, but somewhere more comfortable,” he said, getting up from Dean’s lap to pull him towards the bed.

  
  


* * *

“How is the wind favoring us?” Dean asked, chewing at his lip. He wished sometimes he could make things move faster, there was a threat to his homeland and he wanted nothing more than to be there, to beat it back into nothingness. 

“We are moving as quickly as the tide allows, Captain. The wind is a formidable opponent for sure but at the moment, the sea is restless and unfortunately, that means we are at its mercy,” Victor answered, shrugging as in a what can you do sort of way. 

“You say the wind is moving steadily but the water is unstable?” he asked, chewing on his lip. “How long has it been this way?” 

“Three days,” he replied. 

“Is there a port nearby?” 

Benny blinked, “You want to stop?” he asked, “We’re coming up to one, maybe a few hours?”

“I’ll need a few things from the market, send whoever knows the town the best and will move the swiftest,” he said, “I’ll make a list.” 

Dean started to jot items down, paying no attention when Benny moved to glance over his shoulder. 

“An offering to the Gods? Maybe we should have done that at last port,” Benny sighed, angry with himself for not thinking about doing the same, “I’ll go myself,” he said.

“It’s not your fault, these things happen Benny. Let’s just do what we can to push the odds in our favor, we’ll also have a ceremony for the crescent moon,” he said, smiling up at his friends. It wasn’t hard to smile, afterall he and Cas were growing closer than ever but there was still the dead cold panic in the back of his mind that threatened to overtake him at any time. He just needed to keep pushing it back. 

Benny nodded, “Go on back inside with Blue, you know how he gets with thunderstorms,” he said, nodding his head towards the darkening skies.

Dean nodded, not wanting to argue with that for multiple reasons, mostly he just wanted to be near Cas all the time. He followed Benny’s instruction and quickly made his way back to the cabin where Castiel had all but moved in with him, thankfully. It made sleep come much easier and honestly, the level of exhaustion he’d felt had been wearing him down. 

“Hey there, what are you doing?” Dean asked, dropping a kiss to the top of Cas’ head who was sitting at his desk.

“I’m alright, feeling a little anxious with the oncoming storm,” Castiel said, taking a slow breath. He’d gotten used to the seasickness but the storms, that was something altogether. The crew understood and even seemed to try and take his mind off of it when Dean was busy. 

“I have all the logs updated though,” he said.

“You didn’t have to do that, Kit. However I am grateful, so tell me how to make it up to you, eh?” Dean asked, smiling as he dipped lower to kiss softly down Castiel’s jawline, slipping to his long, pale neck. 

Castiel giggled, tilting his head to give Dean more room, “Oh I don’t know, you’re the creative one,” he teased.

“Hmm...I could always...cook something for you,” he teased, knowing that the appetite he was building had nothing to do with food.

“Well, you know I can never say no to your food,” he said, leaning in for a kiss when a loud crack of thunder exploded around them. His heart sunk and then sped up until he was dizzy with the rush, “Oh…” he gasped.

“Come to bed love,” Dean said, pulling away. Unfortunately, they were not both in need of the same kind of distraction, so he needed to adjust his plans and try again. “Let me hold you in my arms and keep the storm away, as you do for my nighttime terrors.” 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel sighed, quickly crawling into the bed and suckering himself tightly to Dean’s body, “I hope this storm goes by quickly.”

“Don’t apologize Kit, we all have our burdens,” he promised, rubbing gently down the long line of Cas’ back. “Between you and me I-I don’t like to be up high, like in the crow’s nest for one...though I believe you’ve already figured that one out.” 

“Yeah, I did. I love it up there but I knew from the first time I asked that you didn’t,” Castiel said, smiling against Dean’s chest. The boat did a deep sway that he tried to ignore and focused on Dean’s scent and voice.

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement. “But I went because you asked,” he said, kissing softly on Cas’ forehead. “You know that if it was within my power, I would answer any wish or dream you have, right? I need you to know that, Kit. That I would do anything for you, anything at all.” 

Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I do know that. I just don’t know why...I’m just me,” he said. It wasn’t just Dean who treated him like this, though Dean was the worst offender. Every one of their crew members regarded him as something precious, something special that even if Castiel were to set a fire, he’d be forgiven. His whole life his father and sisters constantly reminded him how not special he was but yet...here they were. 

“You being you is exactly why, Kit.” Dean brushed a lazy hand across the top of his head, the other still firmly making strokes on Castiel’s scarred back. “You are enough, just as you are, to bring about change in even the roughest of men,” he said, and then chuckled to himself, “Not that any of us were that to begin with, but all the same...you’ve changed us all Kit and you don’t even realize it.” 

“You’ve changed me as well,” Castiel said, leaning back just enough to gaze up into Dean’s eyes. In the candlelight, they were more whiskey brown than green but still beautiful. He touched at Dean’s cheek, his thumb dragging along the sharp cheekbone, “You wouldn’t have recognized me if you met me from before,” he said. 

“I usually don’t disagree with those smarter than me, Kit...but I think I’d know you anywhere. At any time, In any life,” he said, softly smiling down at the man he loved. It was easy to think it, harder to say, though he hoped he did in action if not words. 

“Sometimes I wish I knew you before all this but I wouldn’t change anything we’ve experienced so far,” Castiel said and leaned up until he was able to hover over Dean and kissed at his lips softly, “You don’t have to say it back but…” Castiel took a deep breath to try in vain to calm the ferocious beating of his heart, “I love you.”

“Oh Kit…” Dean said, wanting to simultaneously kiss and shake his lover senseless. “Of course I love you, I thought that was clear but I suppose I’ll have to try harder.” 

Castiel laughed a little, “I had my assumptions and I also know that some things are hard for you to voice. I didn’t want to pressure you,” he said, resting his chin down on Dean’s chest, “It is nice to hear though. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Then I shall practice,” he said, clearing his throat a bit at the awkwardness he felt. “It is something someone, as treasured as you, deserve to hear every day, multiple times a day. You are not only beautiful and precious to me but you are the glue that holds our crew together; the rainbow after a storm, the warm breakfast after a long, cold night. You are everything good that has come to us these last few months. And you should know that, my love.” 

The tears flowed freely as Dean’s words soothed over old wounds that gouged deep. He was no longer embarrassed showing this small amount of weakness, the fear of being chastised for it obliterated by his lover’s constant affection and reassurances. 

Castiel kissed at Dean’s chest and then scrambled closer to press their lips together, “Thank you,” he mumbled in between kisses.

“Whenever you need to be reminded, just tell me and I’ll say it a thousand more times, a million more if that’s what you need because you deserve that Castiel,” he promised when he was finally able to pull Cas back enough to get out a full sentence. Then he let his lover attack him with more kisses until they were both panting breathlessly and aching for each other. 

“Shhh, just let me hold you, tonight is about comfort. I think we can ignore the rest for now.” 

“And what if I don’t wish to?” Castiel asked, grinning at the way Dean’s pupils dilated a bit. It was easy to forget the crashing waves and the loud thunder as Castiel rolled them over until he was on top and showed Dean just how much he loved him.

* * *

  
  
  


Benny hated interrupting Dean and Castiel. Everyone knew and respected the new love birds and in turn, the two of them tried very hard to keep things quiet. Though, there were times when Castiel’s voice pierced through the walls.

Thankfully it was quiet along the way to Dean and Castiel’s quarters and he gently knocked on the door.

Castiel jerked awake at the light tapping. They must have slept through the remainder of the storm after their lovemaking. A sigh left his lips as he reached out for his robe, getting it securely around himself before opening the door.

“Oh, hello Benny,” he said.

“Hey Blue, might wanna get Dean up, we’re going to be arriving at the port within the hour.”

“If I must. He’s exhausted,” Castiel said, crossing his arms and looking over at Dean. His lover’s nightmares had gotten better once Castiel had officially begun sleeping in the same bed but there were times even his gentle touches couldn’t soothe them.

“I know, we all are,” Benny said and then winced.

Castiel glanced up at him, “I know he’s eager to get back home before the two allies converge but I think a few days rest for the entire crew is needed-”

“Cas-”

“I’ll speak with him, Benny. Even if it’s only for one night,” he said, reaching out to squeeze the other man’s arm. Benny nodded with a sigh and turned to leave. Castiel watched him for a moment before shutting the door and shuffling back towards the bed. The robe was discarded to the floor and in an instant, he was back under the covers.

“Dean?” he said just above a whisper, fingers trailing at Dean’s soft features.

“Hmm?” he asked, blearily opening his eyes.

Castiel smiled, “I didn’t want to wake you but we’re almost at the port,” he said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Despite the urgent need to stay in bed, to get some more sleep, Dean grunted and pulled himself up. A sailor’s life was never easy but the stress of what was hanging over their heads had been wearing on him greatly. “Yeah, of course...go back to sleep love. We’ll take care of everything.” 

“Hold on there mister, I’m not done,” Castiel said with a quirked brow, “There’s something we need to talk about and I already know what you’re going to say about it. So here’s me, telling you, that you have no choice in the matter,” he said with a challenging tone.

“Okay...and what is that exactly?” Dean asked, resisting the urge to grin at how adorable his kit was when he was being assertive. 

Castiel pulled Dean in for a brief kiss, “You and the crew are exhausted. If we’re headed into a fight, they need true rest. We’re staying here for at least a night,” he said.

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. As much as he wanted to push further and get closer to home, he knew Cas was right. “And what if I say no, little Kit? What should be my punishment then?” 

“You sleep on the ship, alone,” Castiel said with a slow grin.

“Well then, I suppose I have no choice but to bow to your demands,” Dean said, kissing the top of his lover’s nose. “You’re cute when you’re stubborn. Not gonna lie, looking forward to having the ship to ourselves tonight...or would you rather find lodging here?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me. It depends on if you want to stick close to the crew but I will have to admit, being here alone will be nice. I can make all those delicious sounds you enjoy so much,” Castiel chuckled and then ducked his face, “Maybe I’ll even let you tie me to the bed this time,” he said quietly.

Dean growled and tackled his love to the bed, kissing him thoroughly before forcing himself to pull away. 

“You’ll pay for that later, my love,” he growled again, adjusting himself as best he could before he stood and headed toward the door. When he stepped outside his voice crashed over the ship and called for all available hands to head to the deck. 

Castiel bit his lip as he laid back, the promise of later coursing through his veins. After a few minutes he got up as well and started to clean up the room, their laundry gathered in a basket. There were other things here and there that he got completed by the time he went topside. The air was crisp and he took in a deep breath of it. The port was in view now.

Dean wrapped his arms around the waist of his beautiful love and kissed gently at his cheek. “I’ve taken care of the arrangements. Gave everyone the night off, gave Benny some extra cash to buy them some fun at the local bar if necessary. Whatever it takes for them to relax,” he said, smiling gently into the warm skin of Cas’ cheeks. “Is there anything special I can get for you my sweet.” 

“Hmmm, after I find where I can drop off our laundry, if they have a sweet shop I’d like to get some chocolate. Haven’t had some in a really long time,” he said, nuzzling against Dean’s face. He turned a bit and caught Dean’s lips with his, ignoring the obnoxious kissing noises the crew was making at them.

“Then chocolate you shall have,” he promised, “As you wish, so shall it be,” he said, whispering softly against Cas’ ear, though he was sure a few had heard him and he’d draw his sword on anyone that muttered so much as a shaky breath about it. 

Castiel shook his head but leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away once the ship began to pull in. It seemed like a clean, nice place from what he could see. Benny seemed to know more about it seeing as he was able to direct Castiel to where the local washer women were. He reluctantly parted from Dean and hurried down the path. It was easy enough to find the place and drop off the sacks. 

On his way back something caught his eye. He blinked a few times and took a few steps closer to the alley, “Oh,” he gasped. He recognized Benny immediately but the boy he had in his arms and was currently kissing the breath out of, he didn’t recognize. Things were definitely going to get interesting. Castiel backed away as quietly as he could and hurried back to the ship.

Benny pulled away with a hum and quickly leaned back in to catch Samandriel’s bottom lip, “Missed you cher,” he growled out.

“Mmm you too..been too long Benny...I-I don’t like it when you’re away,” he said, frowning down at the familiar blue jacket as he pushed his arms under it and hugged around the man he loved.

“I know sweetheart,” Benny sighed, pulling Samandriel in tighter, “We have a new captain now though, how would you feel about coming with me this time?” he asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Samandriel had all but begged to go the last time they were here but Bobby had been a stubborn son of a bitch.

He wanted to scream yes but he was hesitant, he looked up at Benny with a timid feeling knotting in his belly. “What if he doesn’t like me?” 

“He will. He has a little lover too, Castiel or as we call him, Blue. You two are a lot alike. So if Cas likes you, Dean will say yes to joining us before he can even meet you,” Benny chuckled, leaning back just enough to brush some of Samandriel’s hair off his forehead, “Don’t worry, everyone is going to fall in love with just as easily as they did with Cas.”

Samandriel wasn’t so sure, but he let Benny hope. 

He let himself hope a little too, even if it would hurt later on. 

“How long are you here for this time?” he asked, not wanting to let his mind wander too far into the city of hopes and dreams. 

“Until everyone has had their full rest. I will warn you now Angel, where we’re going after this is going to get dangerous. I want you to consider that before you decide to come with me,” he said.

“I don’t care if it’s a day with you, a week with you, anything is better than a minute here without you,” he said quietly. It wasn’t that his life was horrible, well not as bad as it had been before Benny saved him but, but the agony of not having him near, when he needed him so badly it ached, it was hard to breathe at times. It was overwhelming and a constant tightness in his chest. 

“C’mon, let’s introduce you to Dean and Castiel. Then we’ll spend the rest of the day in your bed,” he said, pulling Samandriel in for another kiss until they were both breathless. He took up Samandriel’s hand and guided him back onto the street and towards the docks.

When they got back to the ship, Samandriel’s stomach curled at the memory of the stern-faced man telling Benny they didn’t have room for someone who couldn’t pull their own weight…

Benny felt a tug on his hand and he stopped in mid-step. Samandriel was staring up at the ship with wide eyes and his entire face had gone pale, “Cher?” he asked, reaching up to touch at Samandriel’s cheek.

“What if-I know you love me Bear but...not everyone feels the same way…” he said, “I’m slow and awkward, and I can’t  _ do _ anything usefu-” 

“Now shush, we don’t know what you can or can’t do yet. You haven’t had much of an opportunity to do much of anything other than help your mother wash laundry,” Benny said, scrunching up his face.

Samandriel tried to believe him, he trusted Benny but…”Maybe I should just ...y’know, stow away…”

Benny couldn’t help but laugh, quickly easing the pinched look on Samandriel’s face with a peck to his pouty lips, “That’s how we got Castiel. Dean found him underneath and brought him up. See what I mean that you two are alike?” he said, tugging at Samandriel’s hand again. 

Samandriel still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach but he followed Benny all the same. He was a bit like a lost pup when it came to the man he loved, but he didn’t really care. Benny loved him and promised to take him away one day and no matter how skeptical he stayed, even the possibility that this was the day, was enough to overrun his thoughts. 

Castiel was sitting on the edge reading a book as Dean went over the map with Victor behind him. He glanced up just as Benny climbed up, a young man timidly following behind. He smiled brightly, this must have been the boy he’d seen in Benny’s arms earlier.

“Dean,” Castiel called out.

He screwed up his face but turned to look for Cas who usually didn’t disrupt him when he was meeting with Vic or Benny.

“Yeah?” but he followed the line of sight to where Cas was looking and he had to fight not to smile or let his eyebrows raise too much. 

“Hey Ben...c’mon up,” Dean said, waving them both forward. 

Castiel waved at them both and then went back to his book.

Benny snorted, “That’s Cas,” he said pointing at the little weirdo. He chose the strangest places to read his books. They got up the steps and Benny gently pulled Samandriel next to him, not giving him a chance to hide away.

“Dean, this is Samandriel,” he said.

“That’s-wow that’s a name, and I thought Castiel was wei- _ exotic _ ,” he said, the correction coming out a bit louder than the rest but he still got a scathing glare from his lover. 

“Sorry, sorry.. Hello, Samandriel...how can I help you?”

Samandriel looked to Benny to talk for him but the man just looked back at him with a soft smile. 

He forced his heart to calm down, well as much as he could before he turned to the new captain. “I’d like to join the crew, if that’s okay.”

Dean frowned, he wasn’t sure about taking on more bodies if they were just going into a fight. 

“I’m not sure this is the right time-” he said, only to be quickly interrupted.

“And why the hell not?” Benny demanded.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed. This was not his place, he knew but he felt it unfair that he was allowed to tag along but Benny’s obvious lover couldn’t? He didn’t finish what he was about to say, instead he grabbed up Samandriel’s hand and lead him away from the other two.

“Don’t worry, Dean will see reason. Though I will have to admit, we are about to head into what could possibly be a horrible fight. Do you think you can handle that?” Castiel asked.

Samandriel nodded, “Benny already warned me of the dangers. I don’t want to be without him anymore, I-I can’t.”

Castiel nodded, “I can understand that. I would rather drown then be away from Dean now,” he said with a warm smile. Off to the side Dean and Benny were arguing, their words not discernible from where they were standing. Regardless, Castiel turned Samandriel a bit so he couldn’t see.

“How did you and Benny meet?” he asked.

Samandriel curled in on himself a little at the memory and he could see that Castiel was considering taking the question back but he hastily answered, “He found me, saved me... “ he said, “My father...well not my father, my mother’s boyfriend was a monster.”

Castiel frowned deeply. He knew a thing or two about “fathers” being monsters. Sighing a little, he reached out slowly, not wanting to freak the kid out by going too fast. When Samandriel didn’t flinch or pull away, Castiel continued until his palms were on the kid’s shoulders, “You don’t have to continue if you don’t wish to.”

“No, I should probably get this out…” he said, exhaling a deep stream of breath. “I was living on the street when Benny found me. I was quite literally starved and about as feral as a human can possibly get. When I came back to myself after practically attacking him, he was just...he was holding me tight against his chest, shushing me, and saying that everything was going to be okay.”

Castiel nodded, glancing over to where Benny and Dean were still talking but much calmer now, “That sounds like him. I wondered why he was pointing us in this direction the moment Dean mentioned making port,” he said.

“He cleaned me up, fed me, took me back to my momma and when that...that  _ monster _ sneered at me, well...he took care of  _ him  _ too,” Samandriel said. Still to this day he wasn’t quite sure what Benny had done, but whatever it was, he knew that Bartholemew wouldn’t be bothering him ever again. 

Benny glanced over at the boys just as Samandriel looked at him and he smiled at the love of his life, “Dean, I can’t just leave him behind again. It’s either he comes or I stay here. It would be as if we all asked you to leave Castiel back where you found him,” he said softly. Though his chest was squeezing painfully with the thought of leaving his brother and family but he had to stay firm about this.

“Look Benny...I understand and honesty it terrifies me, taking Cas with us too but are you sure you really want him with us this trip? I-” Dean faltered because he could see how difficult this was for Benny, he was probably at war with himself already for even asking, given he knew what was coming. “Alright, alright but...there’s something you should know…” 

“What?” Benny asked, “Look, I’ll do anything you need me to do okay? I’ll even start scrubbing the fucking decks to make up for his room and board-”

“No that’s-that’s not it...this is between us but when we get where we’re going, I’m-I’ve planned on keeping Cas safe at _ any cost…”  _ he said, glancing up to his love and then back to Benny with a grim expression. “even if it means locking him up.”

Benny blinked a few times, “Wait...what? Dean...you can’t be serious,” he said and then held his tongue. The absolute feral look on Dean’s face was telling enough, “Look I understand things might get hairy but...locking him up?”

“Whatever it takes to keep him safe, even if he hates me for it later…” he said, shaking his head. “Even-even if I wanted him out there with me; it’s not smart, Benny. I’d just constantly looking over my shoulder or trying to find him and I’d be distracted, likely getting more than just myself killed.”    
  


Benny nodded, “Even more reason to bring Samandriel then. They can be together and keep each other safe while we deal with the bastards about to attack your home,” he said.

“My plan is my plan Benny and I won’t be changing my mind...if you want to bring your boy along, you can. He can keep Cas company if you want, but make no mistake...Castiel will not be joining us in battle and I won’t let anyone stand in the way of that, not even you.” 

“No, no, I get it, promise,” Benny said and then pulled Dean into a hug, “Thank you.” He turned without another word and damn near ran over to Samandriel to swing him around in his arms, “Pack your shit Angel, you’re coming with us.”

Despite both Benny and Castiel having said that the captain would let him come, Samandriel hadn’t expected it to work out. His entire presence felt lighter and it had nothing to do with the way Benny had picked him up so easily. He kissed Benny eagerly and clung to him as if he was his last breath. 

“Thank you-I’ll I will do everything I can to be useful…” 

Dean waved him off and told Benny to go ahead and take off. It looked like they had stuff to do and honestly, he wanted some rest himself. Everything was weighing on him and he hadn’t slept more than a couple hours at a time, in weeks. 

Castiel watched the couple happily skip away and turned to give Dean a bright smile when he noticed just how much Dean’s body sagged. He tucked his book under his arm and without a word, took up Dean’s hand and lead him off the deck and into their quarters, “Get undressed and into bed, I’ll make you some lunch,” he said, standing on his toes to peck at Dean’s lips.

“Mmm,” he said, though he wanted to protest. Cas shouldn’t be taking care of him it was meant to be the other way around. He was supposed to be taking care of Cas he was just _ so damn tired _ that he could hardly hold his head up, but he hadn’t wanted to appear weak in front of the crew, not even Vic and Benny.

Castiel helped his lover get undressed, his clothes discarded to the nearby chair. Once Dean was crawling into bed he made his way to the kitchens and grabbed up a few simple things just to tide them over until dinner.

It didn’t take much to get Dean to eat the fruit and within minutes the food was gone. After making sure the room was locked, he got himself undressed and eagerly got under the covers as well.

“Sleep love, I’ll watch over you,” he whispered, pressing soft kisses along Dean’s eyelids and cheeks, his fingers following in their wake.

* * *

  
  


Sweat trickled down his neck, his..everything. Cas had slowly worked him over in a way he hadn’t even known was possible. He felt like every atom in his body was pulled taut and ready to explode, he was...he was going to lose it. 

“Cas I-I can’t. Sweetheart I need-I can’t do this anymore please,” Dean begged, slamming his eyes shut before he could watch the sinful roll of Cas’ hips as he slowly eased himself off and back onto his aching cock. 

He felt his lover’s hands on his chest and he’d had about a count of five to hope that it meant something rougher, faster,  _ more _ was coming but it didn’t. When he felt the same drawn out pace, Dean actually whimpered, a sound he hadn’t known he was capable of making.

“Just a little longer love,” Castiel gasped as his head tilted back. The sensations of Dean slipping in and out of him had every cell in his body buzzing. It was amazing. There were no words to describe how truly alive he felt in that moment. He’d been surprised when Dean agreed to not only letting Castiel take control but to tie  _ him _ up. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as his hands went up to Dean’s chest, his arms, all the way up to his wrists to massage the muscles there, “Mmm, can you hold off for just a little longer?”

“I-Idon’t think I-” Dean said, a shudder running through him that tugged even harder on the one strand of restraint he had left. He’d been doing everything he could to keep himself in check, giving himself some truly horror filled images, but Cas was like a vice around him and he was at his limit. “Cas I need-now, it’s-please, sweetheart...I can’t-” he said, though he hadn’t slipped it was close, bordering on painful, but he still tried to hold off until Cas said that it was time.

Castiel rolled his hips a few more times before quickly undoing the binds around Dean’s wrists. He laughed loudly as Dean spun them around, his vision spinning a bit, “Mmm, go ahead-ah Dean!” Castiel cried out at the first powerful thrust. He was more than stretched but they’d been going slow for so long, he felt split open in the most delicious ways.

He wasted no time; relentless, brutal thrusts until an intense gush of release spilled out of him. White heat burned behind his closed lids as the ferocious waves of ecstasy had him panting and half begging for mercy and praising the gods in one blow. He couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, just held onto his lover as the pounding pleasure flowed through him. 

Castiel kissed, nipped and sucked along Dean’s shoulder and neck, smiling as each one was followed by a soft moan or grunt. He didn’t want to move, especially Dean. His weight bearing down on him was glorious. He wrapped his arms around Dean tighter, keeping him there as long as he could.

When he finally caught his breath again, he let out a low, “Cas,” more moan than a word at that point but he didn’t care. “I-I don’t even know what to say after that,” he answered honestly. His brain was mush but even if it wasn’t, what he’d just experienced or the way it made him feel could not be put into words. 

“You don't have to say anything,” Castiel chuckled, “I’m just happy I was able to make you feel this good,” he said, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair. They’d been at it for hours now, a freedom to be together without the fear of the others hearing them was something neither wanted to let go of so easily.

“Mmm, I love you,” Castiel purred against Dean’s ear.

“I love you too, Kit...so much,” Dean confessed. Honestly, not even that seemed to encompass everything he felt about Cas, it was just the most used term. But Cas was more than a friend, lover, companion, he was…  _ everything. _

They lay like that for what felt like a few hours more until finally, Dean slowly rolled off of him. Castiel missed the weight and heat instantly. Thankfully he’d thought beforehand and had a bowl of water on the stand next to them that he used to clean them up. He curled around Dean and hummed softly as he was pulled in tight against Dean’s chest.

“As much as I enjoy the company of the others...I’m going to miss this,” he said softly.

“We’ll celebrate...after the bat-after what’s coming. We’ll leave the crew in port and sneak away for a couple of days, just the two of us,” Dean said, smiling as he kissed against Cas’ forehead. 

Castiel swallowed hard, “You promise?” he whispered. They didn’t talk much about the oncoming battle to which he knew Castiel was sure would happen. His father was relentless. If he wanted something, he wouldn’t stop until he achieved it. Why he was going after Dean’s home though was puzzling. 

“I promise, you and me, some good wine and a fruit tart from my kingdom that tastes almost as good as your lips,” he said, kissing the soft skin of his face again. 

“Dean, I-” Castiel started but Dean cut him off with a kiss. He wanted to tell Dean everything, who he really was, who his father was, but he couldn’t. The fear of losing this, what could be the last few minutes of peace with his true love turned the words to ash.

_ “You. You are everything, my love. You are my home, my happiness, my future,”  _ he admitted, continuing to draw Cas in for kiss after kiss to show his affection.  _ “You are exactly what I needed and far more than I deserve...Will you stay with me? Always?” _

Castiel sniffled as several tears trailed down his cheeks, “Yes, always. Dean, always,” he gasped, pulling Dean in close.

* * *

  
  


Castiel watched as the land they were sailing to come closer and closer. His heart was pounding in his ears, almost louder than the waves crashing along the side of the ship. Being this close to his father...he wanted to scream into the winds. This wasn’t about him, this was about Dean’s people...his home being attacked. It wasn’t fair for Castiel to turn this personal but it was hard not to. 

Loud voices behind brought him out of himself and he hurried to help the others. The sails had to come down for the ship to fit into the cavern Dean was directing them to. There was a path that lead out of the cave and into the castle grounds. It would help them to sneak in undetected to warn Dean’s family about the impending battle.

Though Castiel wasn’t allowed to come. Much to Dean’s surprise, Castiel didn’t even fight him. Keeping out of view of anyone from his own kingdom was the most important thing, not that Dean knew that of course.

The break they’d all had bred new life into the crew but even still, it had been a long journey and the upcoming state of affairs didn’t sit right with any of them. They were all worried, he knew that. Dean pushed them on, spurred them into the back castle waterway entry and was relieved to find that all the battleships were still in their little hideaway harbor. 

When they were finally able to let down the anchor and tie off, all eyes turned to Dean and he knew a speech, or  _ something _ was expected of him. Not to mention there were still crew members that had no idea who he was beyond a citizen of Caina. 

Dean cleared his throat, the sound of it echoing off the walls. 

“I’ve been putting this off, something some of you may not know about me…” he said, turning back to look at Cas’ blue eyes for a bit of courage. “I didn’t want to say anything, I’d planned to never say it...but unfortunately I have both a duty and a wish to protect the people of Caina and the reason for that is more than it’s just my homeland...I also happen to be...the crown prince.” He tried not to wince when he said it but he could feel his face scrunch up all the same. 

Castiel swallowed hard at the announcement, fearing the worst from the crew. Most of the men on the ship were vagabonds. They were good and true at heart but still, they weren’t really wanted anywhere but the Ternmonn. 

“Yeah, and?” one of the men called out and Castiel let out the breath he’d been holding. He glanced up at Dean to see his shoulders relaxed and he smiled at him.

“You’re still our captain, maybe a bit more of a pansy now but still...we follow you,” another jeered.

Dean rolled his eyes, he knew they didn’t mean it and he wanted nothing more than to just run down and clank a glass with them. “Yeah yeah, well...welcome to my home, you break anything I’ll take it out of your hide,” he said, grinning at the group. 

Castiel watched as the others began to leave the ship, Samandriel was hugging Benny across the way. He took the chance and grabbed at Dean’s arm, pulling him off to the side, “Remember what you promised me and come back,” he said sternly.

“Always,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll leave some of the guys here to keep an eye out while the rest of us go have a talk with my dad and Sammy...they need to know what’s coming.” 

“Just hurry back to me, I feel sick to my stomach with you leaving. I understand it Dean, I do. But I’m not going to hide away how terrifying this all is. I can’t...I can’t lose-I can’t,” Castiel heaved a sob, trying in vain to hold it back.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, love...nothing will keep me from you, understand?” Dean said, rubbing a gentle hand down Cas’ spine. “I can’t lose you either, Always, remember? You’re stuck with me now, Kit.” 

Castiel nodded, “Always,” he pulled Dean in a rough kiss and pressed their foreheads together once they needed to catch their breaths, “Be careful,” he said, reluctantly letting Dean go.

“As you wish, my love.” 

Despite wanting nothing more than to stay there with Cas, to keep him there at his side, Dean pulled away. He forced himself to move forward and lead the crew off the ship and onto the dock. “Follow me boys, and try not to make too much noise, eh?” 

Benny glanced back, Samandriel and Castiel stood there watching them and Benny lifted his hand to wave. They followed Dean through a series of tunnels, keeping as quiet as they could. Everything was quiet, almost that uncomfortable quiet where the tension was rising but didn’t know which way the trouble was going to come from. 

Soon enough though Dean stopped at a wall.

“We lost cap?” Victor whispered.

“No,” he chuckled, and then quickly put his palm to the small crook in the top right corner of the stone and pulled the metal latch down. The stone shook as if it hadn’t been used in a long time, which Dean guessed it hadn’t but still, it worried him. Sam used to come out to the cavern all the time, why hadn’t he been lately? 

It took a lot of effort but Dean refocused his attention on getting the crew of men through the main halls and down to the war room without being noticed. 

A silver tray clattered to the floor and his head snapped in that direction to see a pale maid pulling her hand to her lips. Dean quickly held a finger to his lips and begged for her silence. When she nodded he turned to the rest and asked them to wait with a hand gesture. 

Hael swallowed hard as the band of men seemed to flow into the room. Even the bigger ones somehow managed to not make a sound. It was nerve-wracking how silent they all were. She was slowly trying to make her way to the door when the one in front turned to her again.

“Where is the royal family...is someone  _ else _ in the castle?” he asked softly, not wanting his voice to carry anywhere else. 

“I-I beg your pardon?” Hael stammered, looking at the man like he was insane, “I’m not telling you where they are!”

Dean frowned at her and let out a heavy sigh. He supposed he couldn’t fully blame her given the state of his clothes, he hardly looked ‘princely.’ “I think I have a right to know where my father and brother are, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Father?” Hael’s eyes went huge and she instantly dropped to the ground on her knees, hands pressed to the floor, “My deepest apologies your Highness, I-I did not recognize you,” she said softly. 

Victor tilted his head watching the poor girl and nudged at Dean’s shoulder, “Be nice,” he teased.

“It’s fine, you can stand. I just need to know if there’s anyone else in the castle...and where my family are,” he said, he’d never been much on the royal bowing bullshit anyway. 

Hael quickly got to her feet, “No one else is here, your highness. Just the family. King John I believe is in the library with Prince Samuel.”

He nodded toward her, and then led the men out of the room. Before they all left completely he turned back to her. “Have the kitchens prepare some food and coffee, I’m sad to say it might be a long night for us.” 

She quickly agreed and then Dean continued on as the others followed him to the library. 

“I understand that Sam but our lookouts have reported nothing-” John’s head flicked up and instantly went rigid at the group of rough-looking individuals waltzing into the library, “What is the meaning of this!” he demanded and then froze as all the blood from his face drained.

“Dean…”

“You’ve got trouble...and we’re here to help,” he said, trying and failing not to still feel the bitterness of betrayal that his father would just marry him off to some random royal. But he smiled when he saw his brother and rushed forward to give him a hug.

“You didn’t have to come back, you made it out…” Sam said, quietly against his ear. 

Dean just held on tighter and laughed, “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, now could I, Sasquatch?” 

Sam batted at Dean’s hand as it tried to ruffle his hair but the mood in the room shifted and he saw his father watching Dean with the always ever, critical eye. 

“How...we thought,” John swallowed hard and shook his head. He only had two regrets in his life and both of them were losing some of the most important people in his life. One of them somehow found their way back through and John took him in, the time away from court seemed to have favored his eldest son. 

“I know we have bad blood between us but...fuck it’s good to have you home son,” John hissed, reaching out to grasp at Dean’s shoulders.

Despite the bitterness, Dean had to agree, it was nice to be back with his family, however dire the situation. “You know about the coming attack?”

“Unfortunately, we knew this was going to come,” John sighed, “It was the only reason why I agreed to that marriage agreement with that bastard Crowley. I was hoping that maybe if we could pacify him long enough, he’d focus those beady eyes elsewhere and we could annul your marriage. The little Prince from Craven Hills would have been under our protection,” John scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“And what, you didn’t think to share any of this with me?” Dean asked, his voice going deep and growly. 

“Dean-” 

“I wasn’t talking to you Sammy,” he snapped, and then returned his gaze back to his father. “Or is it, only the  _ King  _ gets to know shit...only the  _ King _ gets to make decisions and we’re just supposed to fall in line and obey without question. Tell me, Dad. How’s that working out for you?” 

“You finished?” John asked with a quirked brow, “I’ll admit I didn’t handle the situation well and I’ll work on gaining your forgiveness but it was a dire situation that I was trying to handle quickly. The decision didn’t just affect you son but our people and anyone else in the crossfire. Honestly though, if it had just been you that disappeared it would have been one thing but his son vanished as well. For whatever reason, Crowley is blaming us for Bastiel’s disappearance,” he said.

Dean balked a bit and then cold dread settled in his stomach as his vision started to swim, “What-what did you say?” 

“It was  _ Castiel _ , dad.” 

It was seconds, maybe minutes before he was able to catch his breath and then Dean was off like a shot, making his way back down to the ship. 

* * *

  
  


Castiel sighed as he brought Samandriel a mug of ale, “Here, this might help to soothe the nerves,” he said softly, joining his friend at the table. He wished either Victor or Benny had stayed behind. Castiel knew all the crew members and was close with them but something was making him uneasy. 

“I doubt even the strongest of ales would do that,” he said softly, but he smiled at Castiel anyway. It was nice that he was trying to comfort him, Samandriel appreciated it a lot but nothing would settle the wrenching in his gut until Benny was back and scooping him into his big strong arms. 

Castiel nodded and downed his own, his face scrunching up at the strange taste, “What the hell,” he hissed. Samandriel was making the same face and Castiel quickly looked around. All the other crew members were doing the same except some of them were acting horribly drunk already. Staggering and reaching for things to keep their balance. Castiel’s heart plummeted and he snatched up Samandriel’s arm, “Somethings wrong,” he said and started yanking Samandriel towards his and Dean’s room.

His vision came and went but he tried to follow Castiel’s steps as he led them across the ship. Samandriel stumbled a little and had to grab at one of the barrels with his free hand but he kept as much in step as he could until they both couldn’t go anymore. Castiel collapsed in front of him and despite only having a few sips of his own drink Samandriel wasn’t far behind him. He lazily tried to pull them both into the cabin which had a locking door but he fell less than a foot in front of it and couldn’t find the strength in his muscles to go any further. 

Castiel cried out as both of them fell, “Sam...S-Alfie, come...move!” Castiel gasped, trying to pull his friend but his own strength was failing him. He slumped to the ground as his eyes grew heavy. The last thing he saw was a pair of boots walking towards him.

* * *

  
  


Benny raced after Dean, his heart pulsing in his ears. The second Sam had said Castiel’s name, he immediately knew something was wrong. Even before Dean started to run at full pace. Dean stilled in front of him once they entered the cave.

“Dean what-” Benny started and instantly stopped. From where they stood they could look down at the ship. There were crew members lying on the floor.

“No...nonono,” he said before Benny pushed ahead of him and he quickly followed needing to see what happened for himself. Maybe Cas was locked in the cabin...maybe everything was fine…” 

“Angel!” Benny screamed, scrambling up on the deck. The ones on the floor were moving and as much as he should have truly checked on them, his concern was for Samandriel and Castiel, “Where the fuck are they?” he bellowed, quickly turning to follow Dean towards the Captain’s quarters.

“Oh...oh God, Angel!” Benny cried, crashing down where Samandriel was lying on the floor.

“Casss-” Samandriel slurred, “H-help Cass---” 

“Where is he? WHERE IS CASTIEL?!!” Dean shouted, his hands shaking when he saw the scratch marks that stood out starkly against the planks near Samandriel 

“Dean! Up here!” Victor called out from the top. There were marks on the floor and he hated to admit it to himself but a few drops of blood as well. Dean was going to go berserk when he saw this.

He followed the sound of Vic’s voice, feeling uneasy on his feet from dread, rage, and a million other things he couldn’t name. When he got up to the top deck the fear subsided and blind hot rage bubbled over in his gut. “Who did this?” he found one of the crew that he’d left behind and shook him. “Who did this, who took Blue?” 

Inias shook his head numbly, “Barely gotta look at ‘em boss,” he slurred, rubbing at his face roughly, “Somethin...in the ale. Cas...he knew. Tried to run.” Inias groaned and nearly threw himself overboard when the sickness overtook his stomach. Thankfully he got to a bucket in time.

“Dean, it was Shep…” Caesar called out from the chair he’d been helped into, “I saw him dragging Castiel off the ship.”

“Which way did they go?” he asked, feeling Benny’s hand on his arm pulling him back as he tried to rush forward to get closer to Caesar. “Which way-” 

“Dean, stop!” Benny said, pulling Dean away from Cesar, “Listen to me! You can’t just barge into the direction they took Blue alright? We have no clue what the hell is going on or why that little shit took him.”

Unable to pull himself back Dean growled at Benny and nearly punched him in the face if not for the swift movements of his best friend and second mate. 

Benny swung around and pinned Dean’s arm behind his back, shoving him against one of the walls, “I get it brother, I do. If it were Samandriel I’d be in the same fucking place and I would hope you’d pull me away like I’m trying to do. See reason Dean. They took him  _ alive _ for a reason.”

“He’s hurt, bleeding, and probably drugged if the rest of them are anything to go by,” Dean said, his voice low and rumbly, “Don’t talk to me about what you’d do when your lover is still here.” 

Samandriel swallowed, guilt rising up in his throat. “I-’m sorry, I tried to help him,” he said, though it didn’t really ease the twisted feeling of his insides. 

It was that soft, vulnerable, guilt ridden look that pulled Dean back from his insanity. Cas needed him, and he wasn’t going to let the anger win if it meant risking the one he cared about most. He took a deep breath and pushed back the rage, “No, it’s-it’s not your fault Samandriel...I was out of line I’m just upset. Boys get these guys cleaned up, Benny you, your boy, and Vic are comin’ with me. We need to talk to my dad and make a plan...I’m going to get Castiel back.” 

Benny nodded and hurried over to Samandriel to lift him up in his arms, “Shh, it’s okay cher,” he cooed. They were about to hurry back up the steps when Dean’s father and brother suddenly appeared.

“What...what’s going on?” John demanded, his eyes wide as he took in the massive ship. Recognition slammed into him and he blinked down at his son, “ _ You’re  _ the new Dread Pirate Roberts?” 

“That doesn’t matter right now, Castiel has been drugged and taken from me and we’re going to do everything necessary to get him back,” Dean said, looking at his dad who was clearly confused. 

“Cas?” John asked and then held up a hand. Everything hit him all at once and in all honesty, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Wait so...the boy that I arranged for you to marry...is the same one that they took from you? Your Castiel is the crowned prince of Craven Hills? If that isn’t destiny, I don’t know what is,” he said and shook his head, “What do you need from us son?”

Dean didn’t take to kindly to the fact that his dad was laughing but he ignored it and focused on the offer to help, “The Red Knights and the army of Craven Hills are converging to surround us. Someone on my ship betrayed us and has taken my lover from me,” he said, pausing to look at his brother and then back to his King. “We need to keep them from meeting up near the southeast border and once we’ve done that...scour the whole damn country if we have to, I’ll be getting him back.” 

John nodded, “I’ll send out my best scouts to the border-”

“I’ll lead them. I’m one of the best trackers around,” Benny jumped in.

John regarded the man and got a terse nod from Dean, “Alright then. Let’s move everyone into the castle and get the ones who are sick into the infirmary. We’ll figure this out Dean and we’ll get your Castiel back, c’mon,” he said and turned to head back through the door.

  
  


* * *

“I know how the system works, I created the bloody thing!” Crowley shouted, pissed that his own underlings thought he was going to be able to teach  _ him _ something about the communication method he had worked out with the Red Knights. “Get out of my sight before I slaughter you all!” 

He rubbed at his temples and brought a glass of whiskey to his lips, dreading the word before it was out of his mouth. 

“NEXT!” 

Shep stumbled forward, his hands ringing together in front of him, “H-Hello, I um...I have some intel for you,” he said, clearing his throat to keep it from wavering too much.

“Well.. get on with it,”” he said, pausing to hold a finger up before the man spoke, “Aht, and just to be clear if you’re as boring as the last I will  _ personally  _ behead you…” 

Shep looked around nervously, “I-I’m part of the crew that’s lead by the Dread Pirate Roberts’...he’s come to join the people of Caina...t-to fight you,” he said.

“Well well well, that-that actually sounds useful,” Crowley said, though his mind was whirling. As far as he was aware the Dread Pirate Roberts didn’t involve himself or his little pirate friends with land disputes or wars of any kind. This was certainly a change. “And exactly how many are there...in this  _ crew _ ?” 

“Thirty or so,” Shep said and stood a little taller, “I don’t want any involvement in this war...I wish to return home. I brought you someone close to Roberts...his lover.”

Thirty was an impressive number indeed, but not enough to change the tide of war, not when he had them surrounded. It was then that his brain caught up to what the man had said and he turned to him with a look of disbelief. “You did what now? And what am I supposed to do with his lover?” Crowley asked, “Does this look like an  _ inn  _ to you?” 

“I-I thought you could use it to make him stand down...buy him off or something!”

“Ahh and there’s the stupidity I was expecting,” Crowley said, huffing out a sigh. “Fine, bring him in and then you can go,” he lied, knowing the man wouldn’t make it out the doors alive. No one without the mark of the serpent ever did.

Castiel tried to scream through the gag in his mouth, his movements still incredibly sluggish with the drug he’d been given. He couldn’t remember much, just the feeling of being dragged and then tied up. A door opened in front of him and he was being forced forward, his feet nearly tripping over the other.

Shep saw something pass in those snake-like eyes and he rushed forward, “Wait! Please, Roberts isn’t really Roberts at all, his name….his real name is Dean.”

Crowley eyed the half hidden form and then looked back to the little weasel in front of him. 

“Dean...as in Dean...Winchester?” he asked, watching the idiot nod quickly. There was no way. The Dread Pirate Roberts had been around for years, centuries if the legends were true, which he doubted they were but still..Pretty Boy Prince a ghastly pirate? How intriguing. Crowley could almost admit to himself that it wouldn’t be so awful to meet such an interesting person. 

“Leave the boy and go,” he said, knowing his men would take care of the rest. 

Shep was ready to say thank you but then guards were grabbing at him, “No, no wait please! I gave you information!” he yelled, his shouts were muffled by the doors being slammed shut.

Castiel was shaking. That voice...he knew who it was immediately. He couldn't be here. The second Crowley found out it was him, his life would be over. Hands grabbed at him and he screamed, trying in vain to getaway. Something slammed into his stomach and he doubled over as he was all but dragged.

“Never would have taken Roberts to be a boy lover,” Azazel snorted, reaching up to rip the sack off the kid's head.

“Well well...what do we have here,” Crowley said, unable to hide his surprise. “That’s a familiar face, even with the longer hair and scruffy chin. I’d never forget those eyes.” 

“Oh wooooow, it’s little Castiel!” Azazel declared, pinching Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel jerked away from him only to have fingers pulling at his hair. Azazel was Crowley’s favorite errand boy and enjoyed way too much when his errand was punishing Castiel.

“My little pet has been brought back to me, this calls for a celebration indeed,” Crowley said, grinning at the pale look in the boy’s eyes. “Though I am curious to learn how you managed to get out in the first place, I’m more interested in why exactly, you’ve been fucking the prince of Caina.”

Azazel got the gag removed from his mouth and Castiel took the chance to spit in the man’s face. It only got him a backhand to the face but at least the man wasn’t touching him anymore, “Why do you care?” Castiel growled out.

Crowley reached out and grabbed him by the chin, his face going dark despite usually being able to maintain his distance. “Because if you’re going to be putting out, I damn well better be getting paid for it.” 

Castiel tried to jerk away from him but with his hands tied behind his back he couldn’t maneuver around much, “Well you’re too late. You can’t pawn me off to whatever kingdom needs your favor. Dean and I are married,” he spat, crying out as Azazel wrenched him back to his feet so he could be eye level with his father.

“Oh we’ll see to getting that annulled,” he promised, “Take him to the dungeon...best keep the little bitch hidden until I can fix this mess he created.” 

Azazel chuckled darkly, “You heard him little one, let’s get you...comfortable,” he said. 

Castiel felt the color drain from his face and he fought the best he could but only got hit again for his efforts. His father’s cruel laughter echoed through the room as he was dragged out.

Azazel turned back to his friend and snorted, “To think after all this, the little bitch ended up with the very Prince you arranged for him. It wouldn’t have mattered though, Caina was going to burn regardless,” he grinned.

“Indeed it was.”

* * *

  
  


“Our scouts reported Crowley’s people have stopped here. We don’t know what they’re waiting for but as far as we know, they’re camping,” John said to Dean, running his finger along the shoreline. The estimation of twenty ships in his harbor was unsettling but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t dealt with before. 

They were discussing a way to sneak Dean into the camp when someone crashed into the room.

“What...what is it?” John demanded as Benny came in closer, a bag clutched in his hand.

“We just intercepted a rider...he was carrying this,” Benny said, nearly retching again, “It’s Shep’s head,” he said, looking at Dean.

“Well, I can’t say I’m sorry about that…” Dean said, cursing the traitor under his breath. But if Cas wasn’t with Shep, then where was he?

“We didn’t get much out of the rider and we let him return back to Crowley. I’m goin on a hunch here Dean but...since this was Crowley’s messenger...Castiel is with him,” Benny said. 

It took a few beats but the lines of thought started to sync up.

Castiel was his betrothed. 

He was betrothed to the prince of Craven Hills. 

Castiel’s father abused him. 

Crowley was the king of Craven Hills. 

Cas was with Crowley…

“No no no, I told him, I swore to him that I’d never let anyone hurt him again, I gave him my word,” Dean said, half shouting, as his body wanted to crumple onto the floor. He held himself up by leaning against the table but it was difficult. 

“Dean, this isn’t your fault,” John said softly, “Blame this on me if you must but whatever happens to Castiel is on Crowley. We’ll find a way to get you in.”

“Getting in won’t be a problem, I’ll tear down the fucking door if I have to,” he said, though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that doing it that way was idiotic and reckless, Dean didn’t have the patience for subtlety, not when Cas was back in Crowley’s reach. 

“So what do we do? How do we get him out?” Benny demanded.

“We’re working on it, listen I understand your worry but Crowley won’t hurt his own-”

“You don’t know a damn thing. That boy was tortured by that man. We all saw the marks on his back,” Benny spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at John. The guy might be “king” but Benny didn’t bend the knee to him. The only person he took orders from was Dean.

Dean hated that it had to come out, Cas didn’t need everyone knowing his business but if it meant his dad took things more seriously, then so be it. “Whatever we’re going to do, it’s gotta be quick. If you can’t or don’t want to help with that, its fine. I’ll take my crew and we’ll go get him back come hell or high water.”

“I do want to help Dean, I had no idea what Crowley was capable of that,” John sighed heavily. Every day he was learning more and more disgusting things about this man and knew he couldn’t let Crowley leave alive.

“Well then we need a plan and fast,” he said, letting his father lead him back to the war room despite something nasty uncurling in his stomach that made it almost impossible to do anything but run to Cas and kill everything that stood in his way. 

They stared at the map for what felt like hours and debated over a plan even longer. Finally, they came up with something. None of them were too happy about it but it seemed the only way to at least get Castiel out of Crowley’s clutches.

“My troops will draw Crowley out here, pull him away from his base hopefully long enough for you and a few others to sneak in and grab Castiel. Once he’s safe, we’ll push forward and surround him with the remainder of my men,” John explained.

Dean looked at the map and shook his head, it was a dangerous plan and he wasn’t sure his dad’s men could handle everything he was suggesting. “How about this; a couple of us will take care of getting Cas out of there, of course but then I can have the rest of my men, in two squads, go through here,” he said, drawing a line toward the forested area. “I have a bad feeling about having your back to the woods. The Red Knights have a camp somewhere and it’s the most likely choice, if they’re waiting to ambush and I’d say they are…”

John sighed heavily, “I keep forgetting about them. I have a few strings I can pull with a clan that lives in the forest. It’ll take some persuasion but I’m sure I can talk them into helping us, seeing as how it’ll benefit them as well. Hell, they may already know about the Knights. They’re not exactly fond of strangers in the woods,” he said.

Dean sighed, “I know that I might be over-cautious here but I don’t like the idea of you being out there unprotected, especially if I’m not even going to be there with you…” 

“I know son but I learned from my grandfather that you can’t ask your people to fight for you if you’re not willing to put yourself on the field. I’ll have my personal guard with me. This is the best plan we can come up with. Once your Castiel is safe, we’ll end this,” he said, looking up as his messenger entered the room. 

“Garth, I need you to get this to the Avaris clan,” he said, guiding Garth away.

Benny rubbed the back of his neck, “I hate to admit but he’s right. You both are and as much as the plan sucks, we can sit here twiddling our balls for another few hours or get this going now. I think we should get in place tonight, use the dark to shield us.”

Dean resigned himself to growing used to the hollow feeling in his stomach and nodded, “Then that’s what we’ll do. Everyone fill your bellies, write letters to your family if need be, make use of the palace beds, and rest well...tonight we wage war.”

* * *

  
  
  


“I honestly don't know why you fight Castiel. You’d think, after all our lessons together, you would learn to give in and do what your father wishes,” Azazel said with a shake of his head.

Castiel turned his head and spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth. Still, he said nothing. It didn't matter how long they kept him in this room, Azazel’s fists flying at him in varying ways, he would never tell his father where Dean’s ship was. 

“You know, if you would have just been a good son and married the man your father intended for you, none of this would be happening and you would still be with your precious Dean. But no, the two of you were selfish and now this war is going to happen,” Azazel tsked.

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Castiel coughed, “Crowley would have found another reason to attack,” he said. 

Thankfully their “session” only lasted a few more minutes before Azazel stomped out of the room. Castiel’s entire body hurt as he dragged himself to lean up against the wall. It still boggled his mind that out of all the people in the world, fate wanted him and Dean to be together. Though the way they chose for themselves turned out much better than what Castiel assumed could have happened. 

Shaking his head, his eyes fluttered shut, “Dean…” he sighed.’

Dean was covered in blood as they moved through the sepia-colored landscape. Benny was at his back and while that made him confident, and brave, it also made him reckless and stupid. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t take a moment to rest or eat, every thought was consumed with Castiel. He had a nasty looking bastard pinned to a tree with his machete blade pressed to the half-feral man’s throat. “I’ll say it one more time, consider this me asking nicely. Have you seen him, the prince of Craven Hills?” 

“The little Prince is dead,” the man snarled.

“Wrong answer,” Dean said, and then pressed his blade further until it let out a wet squish sound and dug into the wood behind the man’s neck; severing his head completely. 

He turned to tell Benny they’d need to make their way over the ridge and then like a blast of lightning he felt something curl all the way down to his toes and he nearly fell to his knees. “Cas…”

Benny quickly looked around to make sure no one had spotted them and quickly grabbed at Dean’s arm, “You alright there boss?” he hissed.

He felt pain radiate the under his skin and he knew, he just fucking knew it was a phantom of what Cas was feeling and in that moment Dean nearly lost everything that made him human. He stood on shaky legs, mouth grit into a tight scowl. “We need to move faster, avoid bodies when we can. If we need to do the cleanup, it can be after Cas is safe at our sides…”

Benny nodded, though he knew he’d be doing some small clean up if he could. He couldn't risk the bodies being found and their mission getting delayed even further. Dean seemed to be honing on something that was helping him in the direction that Castiel was in. And thank the Gods, there weren’t too many people in their path. Anyone who did stumble in their way was quickly put down and kicked into a group of bushes.

“Shit, is he in one of the tents or on that?” Benny groaned, pointing to a massive ship that could easily rival their own.

_ Dean...I love you. _

_ Cas...I’m on my way, stay strong for me, Sweetheart.  _

“Boat...we’ll have to fight our way through it, don’t think there’s a way to sneak on board ...you ready for this?” he asked, though he knew Benny would have his back through whatever. 

“If it gets us Blue back, hell yeah I’m ready,” Benny said. They shared a quick hug and then a moment to collect themselves before going completely into stealth mode. Staying in the shadows, they climbed up the side of the boat, somehow shimmying through one of the holes that a canon normally rested in. 

Benny waited for Dean to sense out Castiel again and they were moving, taking out as many as they could silently.

Dean grabbed the guy standing at the door by the throat and covered his mouth with a piece of his shirt to muffle the noises that came until he went limp. He quickly dragged him into a corner and they moved forward, he and Benny both taking turns or taking targets out as they became obstacles.

Eventually, he felt himself being half-dragged forward in his rush to just  _ get  _ to Cas when someone came at him from the left with an almost inhuman growl. Dean was caught completely off guard and if not for Benny’s swift movements it might have been his last breath. He thanked his first mate with a simple nod and then they moved to the room at the back corner where he felt his love calling out for him. 

“Go, I’ll keep watch,” Benny said with a nod.

Castiel blinked a few times, his head jerking towards the door when it slowly pushed open. A wave of dread swept over him, fearing it was Azazel again. When familiar green eyes met his he let out a broken sob, “Dean…”

He rushed forward and pulled his love into his arms, almost too hard because he felt the full body wince but he was there, he was still alive; that’s all that mattered. “Cas, I’m so sorry...I didn’t keep you safe, I-I’m so sorry, you’re mine and I didn’t protect you like I should have.” 

“Shh, it’s okay Dean, it’s okay. We had no idea this was going to happen, it’s not your fault love,” Castiel gasped, pulling Dean in closer, ignoring the way his body protested, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You’re coming with Benny and me and he’ll never lay another hand on you, I’ll take care of him myself,” he promised, kissing softly at Cas’ knuckles and then his forehead and any and every part of his face that he could reach. 

Castiel shook his head, “No, no Dean. Just leave with us, please. My father...Gods I’m so sorry I never told you who he was, I didn’t want you to look at me differently,” Castiel gasped, his anxiety of everything hitting him all at once. He couldn’t breathe and he was scrambling to cling onto Dean as tightly as he could.

“You don’t have  _ anything _ to be sorry for. I love you, you are mine, always. I’m not going to stick around and do something stupid Cas...we’re getting you out of here. You’ll be safe, and then...then he’ll be shown no mercy,” Dean promised, holding his lover tighter even though he knew it had to hurt, Cas seemed to crave it.    
  


Castiel nodded, “Did...did you know? That we were arranged to marry each other?” he asked, leaning back just enough to look up into Dean’s face.

“Not until I nearly lost you,” he said, shaking his head. He tried to ignore the tightness in his chest that came with the idea that things could have been easier for both of them if they’d followed orders but Dean knew, deep down, that what they had because of their stubbornness was thousand times more meaningful. They chose each other and that meant everything to him.

“C’mon love, we need to get you out of here,” he said, motioning toward the door. “Do you need me to help you walk? You can climb on my back if you need to...but we have to move as quickly as possible.”

Castiel swallowed hard, “He...he broke my ankle. I tried to jump out the window,” he said, “I’m only going to slow us down…”

“Dean, I think someone’s comin,” Benny hissed poking his head in. He took one look at Castiel and felt the rage swell through his chest, “I’ll carry him Dean if you’d rather take point.”

“I’ve got him, I trust you to have our backs, Benny...don’t let me down,” he said, going to his knees to let Cas wrap his arms around his neck before he hoisted his hips up around his thighs and stood with the added weight on his back. “Let’s go.”

Castiel hid his face in Dean’s neck as he tried very hard to not move around. Every jostle of his body had pain searing through his veins and it was difficult to not make a noise. There were a few times Dean had to put him down so he and Benny could take care of few threats but it never took too long before they were on their way again.

“Dean, Dean wait,” Castiel hissed when he heard a voice that made his heart drop.

“Yes, yes I understand you’re taking food to the little brat but he’s going to be under a very strict diet from now on. Bread and water, like the true prisoner he wishes to be.”

“That’s Azazel, my father’s right-hand man,” Castiel whispered.

“Well then, we’ll have to give him a proper welcome,” Dean replied with a feral grin, gently easing Cas down onto a small platform toward the back of the room. Then he and Benny each took a side of the door waiting for it to open. They really didn’t have time to play, but there was something inside him, something dark, that needed to repay the man that had hurt his love. 

Azazel shook his head at the stupid wench. Castiel’s care was under his control now, he didn’t need to be chastised from the kitchen staff. He placed a hand on the door to push open but hesitated, something making him still. Slowly he pulled out the jagged dagger from his hip and pushed the door open but didn’t step inside.   
  


Benny held his breath, waiting for the piece of shit to enter the room. It felt like it took forever when the man finally took a step inside. After that everything was a blur. Benny grabbed at him, yanking him in further, Dean slammed the door shut and the dagger in the man’s hand sliced down his arm.

“Fuck!” Benny growled.

  
  


Dean quickly worked to put him on his knees and then he grabbed at the man’s wrist, twisting it until he heard a sick pop and then the sound of the knife as it dropped against the wooden planks under their feet. “You’ll pay for that too,” Dean said, grinning an almost feral smile over at his lover. “Ben get the knife, I know we’re in a rush but I want to enjoy this a little before we end his miserable pathetic existence.”

“You kill me, you’ll just endanger your people more,” Azazel laughed, his eyes trained on Castiel who was cowering in a corner, “Should have known you’d come for him, Crowley was so sure you’d abandon him.” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my people...unless it directly or indirectly hurts my mate, and you being alive...that’s not something I can just let slide, not after everything you’ve done to him. He’ll sleep in peace tonight knowing you won’t ever come for him, not ever again,” Dean said, slicing into the side of Azazel’s cheek with the knife Benny handed over. 

Azazel hissed, “And what do you think will happen if Crowley finds out that not only did you take his precious son away from him but killed me? What you’ve seen from now is just child’s play compared to what will happen.”

Castiel swallowed hard and gripped at the crate he was leaning up against. Azazel was a sadistic bastard but there was a truth to what he was saying.

“Dean…” he called out, wincing as Benny quickly came over to help him move closer.

“Ah, go ahead little Castiel, tell your lover what’s the truth,” Azazel laughed.

Castiel stared down at Azazel, the memories of everything he did to him burning through his mind.

“You need to make sure no one finds his body,” Castiel said calmly.

“The ocean will do that for us, do you want...do you want to play with the knife for a little while?” he asked, not wanting to make Cas do anything that he would regret, but after everything, this man had put him through he had a right to earn a little recompense. 

Castiel stared at the knife for a long moment and then shook his head, “No...I-I, set me down Benny please,” he said, his entire body beginning to shake. Benny gently set him down, Azazel’s teasing comments forcing him to cover his ears. 

“Shut up you piece of shit,” Benny growled, taking the rag from his back pocket to gag the man.

Dean focused completely on Castiel, not liking the way he was clearly overwhelmed. He kissed the top of his head and waited until his lover’s eyes met his and said, “I’ll take care of this for you sweetheart. You don’t have to do anything. I’ve got you.” 

Castiel looked up into Dean’s face and slowly nodded. If anyone was strong enough to bear this burden, it would be Dean. There was a war going on within himself that only the strength of Dean’s hand clasped around his kept it from spilling out of his mouth in a scream. He wanted to kill Azazel himself, to watch as the man bled out. Castiel knew though, that if he drove that knife into the monster who had tortured him for years, he’d lose himself in the process. So he gladly let Dean go, watching from a distance as the love of his life ended the very thing that haunted him. When it was all over and Azazel slumped over in a heap, Castiel clawed his way over to the side and wretched, the sound echoing around him as he sobs began to wrack his body.

“Shhh… it’s over now my love, it’s all over now,” Dean whispered, hiding Cas’ eyes as he watched Benny quickly and methodically tie a rope and a cannonball to the lifeless man’s legs before pushing him overboard.

Castiel slumped in Dean’s arms and sniffled, “Take me home, please,” he whispered, hiding his face in Dean’s neck as he was picked up.

“We need to move before more of them come,” Benny said, coming back over to them. He gently touched at Castiel’s shoulder and gave the boy a small smile when he looked up, "We’ll get you home Blue, don’t worry.”

* * *

“Mmm well done, my love,” Amara said, opening her mouth for another sweet berry. Their crew just returned from a mission and she was more than just a little proud. They’d taken quite the haul from a traveling royal, an evil corrupt son of a bitch named Zachariah. When they were finished with him he barely had the clothes on his back and a solitary horse. They did their best not to take lives unless necessary, but it happened on occasion. “Our people will enjoy a feast tonight and then we will take what is left to the village in the south.” 

Cain fed her a few more berries before leaning in to suck the red juice from her bottom lip, “And we shall revel in your victories my Queen,” he said with almost a feral grin. There weren’t many women who not only led but did so amazingly as his Amara did. The men followed her without question. It was no wonder that the rumor of Amara “bewitching” people to follow her ran so rampant. Hell, there were times when even he himself felt spellbound by her. He would eagerly lay his life down to keep her safe.

“Hmm,” she hummed against his lips, as her hands began to rove over the taut muscles of his chest. She savored his kiss one more time, ready to celebrate such a victory properly when they were rudely interrupted. She heard the loud stomping of boots and growled at the oncoming offender. “Someone better be dying…” 

Cain growled low in his throat, Amara had just crawled into his lap, both of their head-turning as their smug leader of Amara’s personal guard poked his head in.

“My apologies but there is a messenger from King Winchester,” Micah chuckled, not at all threatened by the twin glares from Amara and Cain.

“Is it urgent?” she asked, though she could tell it was. If not, Micah would surely have left the messenger to wait, before bringing it to them. 

“I believe so my Queen. He sent Garth,” Micah said with a knowing smile.

Cain sighed, “Of course he’d send the most gentle of his men to send you a message,” he said with a chuckle. Amara was incredibly fond of Garth and John Winchester knew this and used it to send his messages to them. 

Amara sighed, “Let’s get this over with so we can get back to the celebrations,” she said, whispering huskily against her lover’s ear. 

“We will meet you at the mouth in just a moment…” 

Cain watched as Micah bowed his head and then left. He pulled Amara into a deep kiss him and growled when they parted, “We will be continuing this my love,” he said and helped her off the bed.

Once they made themselves presentable, she led the way out to the mouth of the cave where she knew Garth would be waiting. There was something souring in her stomach, she’d had an uneasy feeling in her gut for quite some time but she’d pushed it down and now that John Winchester was calling on her, she couldn’t help but think of it.

“Hello Garth, it’s good to see you,” she said because, despite the circumstances, it was the truth. 

Garth bowed at her presence and kissed at her offered hand, “As it is always good to see you, my lady,” he said. Though he served John as his messenger, it was truly Amara who he bent the knee to. The woman who found him wandering alone as a child, left as an orphan on the edge of her forest and raised him as her own only to allow him the freedom to leave and pursue an education. She was his family and nothing and no one, would change that. “I wish this was under better circumstances though.”

“Yes, I suppose so...what has your king sent you to say?” she asked bluntly. Amara wasn’t one to stand on tradition or political nonsense. 

“There are invaders who are making their way into the forest and already on the shores of Caina. They mean to converge and attack the castle. John wishes to keep the peace between you two by creating an alliance here and now,” Garth said with a grimace, knowing just how much of that was an actual lie.

Amara snorted, “John Winchester has a  _ selective _ memory,” she said, shaking her head. “We have lived in peace because he could not make me bow to him, nor his father before him,” she said truthfully. Henry had tried and almost immediately realized his mistake, but then when his brat had taken over he was proud and determined to succeed where his father had not. He was an arrogant tyrant but he has grown, she supposed. 

“What do you know of the army coming?” she asked, pushing John Winchester to the back of her mind. 

Garth sighed softly, “Not much I’m afraid. Just that The Red Knights-”

“They’re just outside the forest, I’ve _ felt  _ a presence there for days...but they haven’t come closer,” she said, smiling when Garth didn’t even look surprised. “Tell me what you know about them…”

“Again, not much. We know more about this other threat. Calls himself  _ King _ Crowley and he’s invaded our shores but has not come closer. We believe it’s because you stand in the way of them converging like they plan to. What we know of Crowley is that he’s insane and not above horribly torturing his own son,” Garth said with disgust.

“And what exactly is John wanting us to do about these oncoming threats to him?” she asked, because while she wasn’t happy with any of what she’d heard from Garth, she wasn’t lying when she stated clearly that the threat was to John and not herself. None who stepped inside her forest survived unless she decided it so; the Red Knights would be no different. 

“He’ll take care of Crowley and he asks of you, to take care of the Red Knights. We know that you won’t harm those who stay out of the forest so John has a plan to lure them to him and ultimately to their death,” Garth said and then took a step forward, ignoring the way Cain narrowed his eyes at him, “My Lady, I beseech you. These Red Knights, the little knowledge we have of them, this we do know. They torture and murder with no remorse and their favorite...are children.”

“Please tell me you at least know why he sent you, specifically?” Amara asked, lifting his chin up so that she could see into his eyes.

“Of course I do,” he answered just above a whisper.

“Good, if that is the case then I’ll just make myself perfectly clear;” she said before she paused and lovingly patted his cheek. “Are you ready to hear my words and repeat them back to your king, whatever I may say?” 

“Yes,” Garth said firmly, his eyes trained on hers.

“I owe John Winchester nothing, I owe his people nothing,” she said, watching as the normal lightness in Garth’s eyes went darker. “However, if you, Garth Fitzgerald II of Caina, so wish me to wage war on these  _ interlopers _ , then I will gladly see to their end.” 

Garth gently took Amara’s hands in his and lowered down to both of his knees, “Please, my  _ Queen _ , end The Red Knights before they ruin another life.”

“So shall it be,” she said, pulling him up quickly. “You don’t bow to me, not anymore my son…You tell John Winchester that we need no lure to bring them into the forest. We will draw them in ourselves, and then, when you are finished...you come home again.” 

Garth nodded eagerly, it was time, “I will,” he said and then embraced her tightly.

Cain took a step forward, sharing a smile with his love over Garth’s shoulder. When the boy pulled back, Cain patted the side of his face, “You will be escorted back, no harm will come to you,” he said softly, “Now go, get some rest before you return back to John.”

Garth smiled at them both and followed a few of the others into another portion of the caves to fill his belly of the delicious food Amara always had available.

Cain sighed heavily, “John is one crafty son of a bitch, I’ll give him that. Knowing exactly who to send,” he said under his breath.

“I can’t say I blame him, he knows that I wouldn’t help if he didn’t give me a better reason and there is  _ no _ better reason than Garth,” she said fondly, smiling at how wonderfully the boy had grown. “We won’t have long to deal with these Knights, not if we expect to feed the south village tomorrow…” 

Cain nodded, “Then let us retire to our bed chambers where I can take care of you and we can both be focused,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“You are incorrigible,” she grinned, but she didn’t disagree...it would help clear her head and that was when she made her best plans. 

* * *

  
  


John stood on top of the tallest tower of the castle, a small smile lifting his lips as the dark clouds lifted towards the sky. He didn’t need Garth’s words to tell him that Amara had come through for her part and the Red Knights were more than likely obliterated. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon, though. Now that it was done, he’d have to find out what Garth said to make the stubborn woman act so quickly.

There were soft footfalls of someone behind him and he barely glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge his youngest son, Sam.

“Garth is back, but I guess you already know what he’s going to say...word has come and Dean and Benny are on their way here as well...it’s time,” Sam said, frowning down over the edge of the castle wall. 

“I assume they were successful in getting Castiel out safely?” John asked, nodding at Sam’s answering grunt, “Good. Once they’re within the walls, we’ll attack. If Dean and his companions wish to join us we’ll wait for them,” he said.

“You know he won’t stay out of it, but...if you leave  _ now _ ,” Sam started, but he could see his father was about to shoot him down again but before John could speak he just continued to plow forward. “Dean needs to be here! In case something happens to you, he needs to stay here. If you are both gone, and both lost, who does that leave to rule, me? I’m not ready for that.” 

John blew out a hard breath. If he left without Dean, his eldest son would hate him. Then again, he already did, “Alright, but it’ll be up to you to tell Dean that we left and that it was your idea for us to leave him out of it,” he said, turning on his heel to head back inside the castle to ready his troops.

Sam grumbled under his breath but the shock that his father actually listened to him was enough to drown out the displeasure of what he knew was an upcoming argument with his brother. 

It was hours later when he found his brother. He waits expectantly after saying their father has already left with the troops, waiting for Dean to comment, be angry,  _ something. _ There’s not so much a confrontation as it is, his brother ignoring him and mother henning his poor husband.

“Cas please, you need to rest…” Dean said, “The doc said you could recover but your leg is jacked and I swear if you threaten to get up again I will tie you to this bed.”

“I can’t...something...I can feel something is wrong that something is coming,” Castiel said, sitting up and rubbing at his face hard. There was an itch under his skin and he couldn’t sit still. His rescue went too smoothly. There had been no one waiting for them as they escaped back to the castle. Castiel knew his father. Crowley had seen them, watched them leave. He was going to use the excuse that now Castiel was in the castle, he would have reason to attack. 

“I’m sure it is, I’m sure there’s a lot of shit coming, Cas. But I don’t care about that shit, I care about you and you have to rest!” Dean said, shaking his head trying to get his love to see reason. 

Castiel clung onto Dean’s shirt and tried to calm the rushing sound in his ears. There was a creak by the door that made him flinch so hard, there was a cramp in his neck, “I-Is that Sam?” he asked, looking over at the figure standing in the doorway.

“I’ve been here for a while, but you were...busy,” he said, waving sheepishly. “Hello.”

“We  _ are _ busy,” Dean said, ignoring his brother further to try to keep Cas in the bed. 

“Dean-” Castiel sighed, looking at Dean’s younger brother almost sheepishly before pulling his husband in for a chaste kiss, “I promise I’ll stay in bed, go speak with him,” he whispered.

“Ugh, fine but don't move too much, that leg is pretty rough and it won’t heal faster if you wiggle it around.” 

Dean stepped to the other side of the room but turned Sam around to where his back was to Cas so Dean could see them both at the same time. “What is it, Sammy?”

“Dad and the troops left, I told him to go without you...I know that’s not what you want to hear-” 

“It’s fine, Sam. I know how you feel about being king. Anything else?” 

“Well that went better than I expected so...no?-” he said, followed by a loud boom from somewhere nearby. 

Both he and Dean rushed forward to the window, trying to see what happened, but black smoke billowed up around them and there was no seeing through it.

“Cas..stay down! I mean it, I love you,” Dean said, dropping a quick kiss to his lover’s lips before rushing out the door and down the hall to gather his men. 

Castiel stared at the door where his husband had gone through and shook his head. He hobbled towards the window and swallowed hard. There were multiple buildings on fire now, fire arrows and cannons flying through the air to create even more chaos. And here he was, stuck in a room like some maiden while everyone around him risked their lives. This had to end. Now. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the searing pain in his foot and stepped out of the bedroom.

* * *

  
  


“Get down!” Benny cried, launching himself at Dean to get them both down as something flew over their head, creating an explosion. These were no ordinary canons, they didn't just create holes like they normally would. Once the smoke cleared a bit, they were up and running again. The number of men they had dispatched in Crowley’s camp was nothing compared to the sheer amount of them filling the halls of the castle like roaches. 

“We’re not getting anywhere, we need to make a path ...I have an idea,” Dean said, and Benny nodded. It’s one of the many reasons they worked so well together.

Benny kept them in the shadows while the rest of their crew had their backs, taking the pressure and the attention off of them. They got to the armory, taking out a handful of Crowley’s men who seemed to have the same idea in mind. Why John didn’t have it protected was beyond him but regardless, it was under their control once again. 

“What the hell is that?” Benny asked, keeping his eye on the door as Dean fiddled with something.

“Not sure what we’re calling it yet but it has very limited ammo so we need to use it sparingly, just shoot and pull this trigger. It’s for long-range attacks...don't aim it inside the castle if you can help it,” he said, before handing it over to Benny. He had his eyes set on something else. 

Benny nodded, getting it tied up to his belt. Once Dean was done looting around, they were exiting the room. Their crew had followed and were waiting for them. They left Cesar and a few others to protect the armory and they were off, taking out as many men as they could. Benny went to the window a few times, breaking the glass to shoot off the new weapon into a horde of Crowley’s men.

“Oh shit!” Benny gasped as the pellet from the weapon flew out and exploded, bodies flying through the air.

“Now you see why I didn’t want you shooting that thing in my house,” Dean grinned, while he enjoyed playing around with the thing, he felt much more at ease with his favorite blade in hand.

Benny laughed, nodding his agreeance as he followed Dean once again. They had just made it to the ground floor and about to connect with John’s troops outside when a loud shout stopped them dead in their tracks.

“Dean, wait!” Benny called after him.

Dean ran as fast as he could, cutting down anyone standing in his way until he was face to face with what had to be one of his worst nightmares. Blood was dripping down Cas’ arm and he was only using one leg but still, he swung the blade in his hands forward, beating Crowley back against the wall. 

Castiel spun around, dodging Crowley’s counter-attack and backhanded him with his closed fist, “Call your dogs off,  _ Father _ ,” he growled out, stepping forward to press the tip of his blade to Crowley’s throat.

“Now why would I do that? You can barely stand, you think you can defeat me?  _ Little Bitch,”  _ Crowley sneered. Castiel let out a shout. Crowley had his eyes trained on the hand that held the sword, he didn’t see the dagger that Castiel pulled from his belt and shoved it up, under Crowley’s ribs, “Don’t...ever...call me that,” he snarled, mere inches from his father’s gasping face.

“I’m worried, don’t get me wrong...I’m really worried, but is it just me or was that sexy as hell?” Dean asked, turning to Benny when nobody else answered.

“Knowing that you’d skewer me in the worst of places for agreeing, this I will have to prepare for that by saying...yes….yes that is,” Benny laughed softly.

Castiel was shaking with his rage as Crowley gasped for air. Even with the dagger in his ribs, Crowley could very easily manage to stay alive for even that. Castiel backed away, letting his father slump to the ground as he raised his sword again, “Fergus Crowley, I condemn you to death,” he whispered. Crowley’s mouth opened, probably to beg or laugh. Whatever it was, it never made it past his lips. Castiel let out a scream that held his fear, his frustrations, his pain...everything and striked. The metal of his sword was so sharp, there was no resistance to when it sliced right through Crowley’s neck, separating the man’s head from his body. 

“Fuck…” as much as Dean wanted to grab Cas and carry him back to bed,  _ something  _ needed to be done. “Cas, c’mon sweetheart, he’s gone...we’ve gotta go...put a stop to this thing.” 

“Dean?” Castiel looked up at his husband and swallowed hard. He’d been so consumed with fighting his father, he hadn’t realized that not only Dean stood behind him but nearly the entire crew.

“I...yes, we should-” Castiel let his sword drop to the ground and grabbed up Crowley’s head by his hair, “It’s over. My father...all his men. They need to be put down Dean. There’s not one redeemable enough to save.”

“We will see that it gets done, but you..my love, you are coming with me to the infirmary so that I can keep an eye on you,” he said, kissing softly at Cas’ forehead before pulling the oddly shaped head from his hands and handing it over to Benny. “Take this, show them their leader is dead and then do your best to slaughter the rest of them. If they run, try to herd them toward the woods but don’t chase them until we’ve reassessed, got it?” 

Benny nodded, about to answer when someone interrupted them.

“If they run, Cain and Amara’s people will end them,” Sam said, entering the room. He blinked a few times, not prepared to see a headless man in the hall.

“Take us to John then,” Benny said with a nod of his head.

Castiel watched them leave and only then did he allow himself to slump into Dean’s arms, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen,” he said, wincing as Dean lifted him up, the pain in his ankle finally making its presence known.

“I’m sorry too, I don’t own you Cas you’re allowed to do as you wish but I worry about you, because when I don’t keep an eye on you, you do crazy, brave, stupid, beautiful, amazing things like this,” he said, putting one foot in front of the other trying desperately not to think about how close he came to losing the love of his life, or how stunning the man had looked while fighting his demons. 

Castiel sighed softly, “I couldn’t let him win this time,” he said and kissed at Dean’s chin, “I’m just relieved it’s over.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too,” he said, nuzzling Cas as best he could in their current position, which wasn’t much. “I almost want to be selfish and drag the physician to my room so she can look after you but with what’s going on, she’s going to be needed in the infirmary so I’ll have to keep you there until you’re at least patched up and healing.”

“I’ll be fine Dean,” he said with a grunt as Dean jostled him a bit, “Take me to your room and I’ll show you how to wrap my foot. There’s going to be others hurt far worse than I am,” he said.

“Oh no you don’t, Pam is going to look you over at the least, then maybe I’ll listen to your advice.” 

  
  
  
  


Pam did check him out and insisted that she wrap the wound herself, which Dean wholeheartedly agreed with but eventually she kicked them out so she could focus on the incoming patients. Once he carried Cas back to his room, he realized how long it had been since he’d actually been inside it. Everything was mostly the same, but he could tell the staff had cleaned up and changed the sheets out, whether they did it the whole time or only since he returned, he didn’t know or care, but he was grateful that it was ready for them. 

Dean rubbed a gentle hand over Cas’ scarred back, “Y’know, nothing  _ has _ to change.” 

Castiel blinked, his head turning a bit to look into Dean’s face, “I know. I don’t care where we go Dean. Whether it’s to stay or go back out on the sea, I follow you,” he said and hummed at the touches on his back, “Though...I would love to  _ actually _ marry you before we do anything concrete,” he said with a sly smile. They’d been calling each other husband without ever really discussing it. Castiel had said it mostly to piss Crowley off but the second he heard Dean refer to him as such...it settled something deep within him.

“The same could be said for me, Cas...there’s no part of me that wouldn’t follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked,” he promised, dropping small kisses to the raised skin. “You are mine in every way that matters but if you want to get married, have a wedding, whatever you want, it’s yours, my love.” 

“I do,” Castiel hummed, moving closer and leaning in to press kisses against Dean’s collarbone, “I want a wedding that would be a thousand times better than the one our fathers would have arranged,” he said biting on his lip as Dean continued to kiss at his scars, “Then we go back to our real home...the ship and the sea.” 

“As you wish,” he answered, smiling to himself as he felt a shiver run down his lover’s spine. He continued trailing kisses lower until he was stopped by the infuriatingly thin trousers Cas wore. 

Castiel relaxed into his pillow though lifted up his hips so Dean could pull the remainder of his clothes off, “Oh...Dean,” he groaned. Dean’s hands were warm as they massaged into his lower back, going even further to massage his ass.

“Mmm, have I told you how gorgeous you looked out there?” he asked, making sure to continue his way down no matter how tempting it was to stay on the plump curve of Castiel’s ass. “If you hadn’t been injured and I wasn’t so worried, I might have spilled over right there, just watching you.”

Castiel shuddered at Dean’s words, “You’ve told me several times but I don’t mind hearing it over and over again,” he grinned, “I haven’t thanked you enough for not interrupting and trying to take over the situation. I wasn’t able to take Azazel’s life but Crowley...that was something I needed to do.”

“Pfft, I’m no fool. I wasn’t getting anywhere near your blade you were like a man possessed and even if I was so inclined to step in, I’d never do that to you...I know you and I knew you wouldn’t be there, doing that, if you didn’t need to,” Dean confessed.

“Still, thank you,” Castiel said, turning just enough to draw Dean in close for a kiss. Dean’s body blanketed over his back and he couldn’t help pushing his hips up to rub against his husband, “Please tell me we have enough oil,” he groaned against Dean’s lips.’

“Oh I’ll make sure we do, even if I have to go down to the kitchen and get some myself,” Dean promised, “No way am I going to resist you after such a delightful display you put on for me earlier.”

Castiel laughed and then pressed his face into his arms as Dean ground against him, “Ungh, well then get on with it, need you,” he gasped.

Hours and several orgasms later, Castiel found himself sprawled on the bed trying to catch his breath. Dean was doing no better but he was face down against the bed. Castiel turned his head and snorted, “Finally have your fill?” he teased, licking at his dry lips.

“Never, but I will need a little longer than usual to recover from this one,” he chuckled, groaning a bit as he reveled in the post-orgasm high. “What about you, not too sore are you?” 

“After all the prepping that you do?” Castiel grinned, “All I feel is incredibly sated and my toes went numb with that last one,” he laughed, stretching out his body with a low groan, “You make me feel so good my love,” he sighed.

“Mmm, you deserve it after everything you’ve gone through, everything you’ve done for us… the least I can do is bring you a little pleasure with the pain,” he said, kissing softly at what was likely Cas’ arm he couldn’t be sure without opening his eyes and he wasn’t quite ready to do that. 

“A little pleasure?” Castiel grinned, rolling over now that his body was finally coming back to life. He dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling at the pleasant hum it brought out, “You underestimate your skills darling.”

“Mmm maybe so but it’s true all the same,” Dean said, knowing no pleasure he could provide would take the pain away but he certainly enjoyed trying.

Castiel leaned in and kissed at Dean’s lips slowly, waiting for those beautiful green eyes to flutter open, “I love you so much Dean Winchester, now let’s get some rest and then we can begin to plan our wedding ceremony.”

“I love you too Castiel Winchester,” he said, loving the small hitch in his lover’s breath. 

* * *

  
  


Benny walked over to Dean as the crew made ready to leave. The new silver band around his friend and captains finger caught the sun and glinted in the rays.

“You ready my friend?” Benny asked with a soft smile.

“I am, let’s open the sails and see where the wind takes us,” he said, with a loud chuckle that echoed across the ship and was joined in chorus by those in his crew. “Actually, wait a second. Who here has someone somewhere, waiting for them to come home?”

When there were a few hands raised, Dean grinned widely, “How about we go see them and give them the option to come aboard. It’s not fair that Benny and I have our mates with us and you guys are suffering without…” 

“Do we have to boss?” asked someone near the front, probably Ash because he liked to think he was funny, and usually he was right. Most of the men chuckled but Dean shook his head, “Of course not, but if you want to bring someone onboard let Vic know which direction and we’ll go round them up. A pirate’s life is hard, make sure they know what they’re getting into, but it doesn’t have to be lonely,” he added, bringing Cas’ fingers to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

Castiel smiled and snuggled up against Dean’s chest, his head lifting to kiss at his husband’s chin.

“Well, in that case, can you give me ten minutes?” Victor asked.

“Sure, whatever you need Vic…” Dean said, smiling at his navigator. 

They watched as Victor damn near launched himself off the ship and tore through the crowd seeing them off.

“I wonder who he had time to woo?” Castiel snorted. His hands couldn’t stay still, constantly moving to touch at any decent part of Dean that he could. Their wedding had been absolutely gorgeous and their honeymoon had been...utterly fantastic. Castiel still couldn’t get enough of his husband though. 

They weren’t the only ones to officially tie the knot either, Benny and Samandriel had a much smaller ceremony but he and Dean made sure it was what they wanted.

“With Vic it’s hard tellin’,” Dean grinned, though he wondered if it was that cute little dark-haired girl that hadn’t recognized him when he first got back...though her name escaped him now. “But I can’t imagine what it would do to me, to have to leave you behind for months on end...I don’t want them to have to do that either.” 

“I know love,” Castiel hummed, “We’ll have to make more stops though, to resupply,” he said. There was a shout and Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Victor running back, a young woman smiling ear to ear behind him, “Might need to upgrade the ship as well.”

“Whatever it takes, we’ll have a floating inn, if need be,” he said, and while he’d never truly wanna give up sailing, he also imagined a life of peace in The Ternmonn.

As Victor and his young lady came closer Dean grinned, “Welcome aboard,” he said, and she bowed in front of him bless her. “None of that now, I’m not a prince on this ship, only the Captain,” he said. 

Hael nodded eagerly and Victor gently squeezed her hand, “Dean, Cas, this is Hael,” he said.

“Hello, as Dean said, welcome,” Castiel said, “The couples should have a room of their own, not just hammocks swinging from the posts. Ash...I don't’ think he knows how to sleep in a regular bed so he can keep his,” Castiel teased.

“You’re welcome here as long as you like, and if you decide the sea life isn’t for you, we’ll try to get you home, or somewhere new, as soon as the schedule allows, that sound fair to you?” Dean asked, but she just nodded gleefully. He wasn’t sure that anyone was more excited about being on the ship than she was, and they’d all missed her quite a bit during their little break.

They chatted for a few minutes before Victor was leading Hael down into the belly of the ship, “If there are no stops in between here and the Ternmon, that should be our first destination. Check-in with Bobby and see to creating some privacy on the lower level, until then, let’s get to sea,” Castiel grinned, raising up to nip at Dean’s chin before moving out of the way to sit along the edge of the ship.

Dean looked into those bright blue eyes, thought back on everything they’d gone through, everything that had led to that moment and he replied with the only way he knew how.

“As you wish.” 


End file.
